Love and Hate Go Hand in Hand
by OwlNinja
Summary: Asami's been bored the past two hundred years, until he finds a new toy, but is his new find really what he seems to be? M for later chapters AsamiXAki. Yamane-sensei owns ViewFinder; I own nothing but my own devious imagination :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own VF, Yamane-sensei does. **

Hey people! This is my first FanFic, so go easy on me please. Criticisms would be appreciated. Tell me what you think3 Oh, and 'Karr" isn't a name, but a title (like king, or boss). This is rated M for later chapters and it is a bit OOC. AsamiXTakaba, maybe FeiXYoh later.

Screams dance across the white walls. It mingles with the sound of shoes clicking on the equally white floor. A man in a pristine red three-piece suit walks down the hall into a particular room. The researchers in the room quickly bow and then continue with their work. The head researcher comes up the man to report.

"Karr, the boys are progressing nicely. There have been no problems."

The man cocks his head. "Where are they right now?"

"In the Garden, your Highness. They interact well with each other, but boy A and F are becoming quite close. Boy M seems to be accumulating some negative emotions, most likely jealousy."

The man laughs and walks over to a large one-way mirror that covers one whole wall. "I'm not surprised. F is extremely pretty for a male; almost feminine. Too bad he's male. It would have been interesting to see A and M fight over him."

"Karr, if I may, I believe M is more interested in boy A."

"Really?" the man looks down at the picturesque garden. Three boys around the age of nine were playing with each other. Two of the boys, both black-haired, were whispering in one corner. The third boy, blonde, almost white-haired, comes over and pushes one of the boys over. The boy topples over, his long hair spanning around his delicate face. His large, purple eyes start to well up with tears. The blonde boy laughs but is cut off when the other black-haired boy pushes him as form of revenge for the violet-eyed boy. The two boys start to fight until the blonde gives up. The man smiles to himself at the chivalrous actions. As if knowing someone was watching them, the triumphant boy looks up into the false sky.

His gold eyes seem to pierce through to the man in red. His smile turns into a large grin, almost creepy. "Chia, I think it's time to raise the drug dosages. Move everything to level ten within the next three days."

The head researcher called Chia looks up from her clipboard in alarm. "Karr, are you sure? We're only on level two right now, and that has taken several weeks. To go to level ten in a matter of three days, the boys may be damaged. We don't know—"

"That's an order. Haven't I told you not to question me? Besides, shouldn't you get moving? You have eight levels to go…" the man turns away before the researcher could reply and walks out of the room. His laughter could be heard above the din of screams and computers.

~ASABA~

A handsome man finishes signing the last of the papers. He looks out the glass wall over Tokyo, his empire, his domain. Oh, how far had technology advanced as the cars speeded through the sky on misty streets and the colorful advertisements blinked holographic images across the city. The man stared at one of the three tallest buildings in the world, the only living world now, and felt a sudden surge of excitement. That was new. Nothing interesting, truly interesting that would send adrenaline pumping through his veins, has happened in the last hundred or so years since _that_ incident.

Ha has lived two centuries and never felt something like this before, even with _that_. Something was going to happen soon, something big, and he would be ready for it. A knock takes him away from his contemplation of the city. An imposing man with glasses came in as soon as he acknowledges it.

"Sir, here are the reports that just came in" the glasses man says as he settles them onto the large marble desk.

The man sighs inwardly and says, "Yes Kirishima. I'll take care of them. Here, I finished these. And I want you to check on Mikhail, he's been quiet lately' he's up to something. And Fei Long too, see how he is doing." The man's voice softens slightly at the second name.

Kirishima takes the pile of papers, bows with a 'yes sir' and leaves, closing the door softly behind him. The man looks back at the mirror. He couldn't wait for these interesting events to unfold. He smirks at his reflection and turns back to the reports.

~ASABA~

Takaba runs and dodges people and objects as he escapes the goons behind him. He slips into an alley and catches his breath as the men run past. He grins. Hah! Another successful shooting. He checks his camera to make sure it's okay. It was one of the older, bigger styles. He didn't like the new ones that were the size of a notepad and as thin as a biscuit. So flimsy and ugly.

He peeks out the street to find that the coast is clear. Now all he had to do was get back home and give the photos and he could relax. He turns on his camera and flips through the pictures, making sure they were all there. The last time the swipe bug got to his camera still keeps him paranoid that his pictures would be erased and that would not go over well with _her._

Too busy with looking at the pictures, he doesn't notice the walk sign turning red as he crosses the street. A loud screech alerts him as he is midway through the street. A black limousine, the highest model (he doesn't think that it was even out yet on the market) knocks him back as it screeches to a stop. His camera skids across the mist and he dives after it, scraping his elbows as he stops it from getting anymore scratches.

He stands up in a huff and glares at the offending car. The driver behind the wheel shouts at him to move.

"Look where you're going you society snob!" he shouts.

The limo door opens and a handsome man steps out. He wears a pristine black suit that didn't at all hide his well-defined muscles and chest. His black hair was slicked back and he was holding a cigarette in one hand. It wasn't one of the new, cheap knock-offs of nicotine either. It was one of the classics that had to be lit up with real fire. He didn't seem like one of the rich upper-class either. This man had a powerful aura and he was definitely dangerous. His most alluring feature is his eyes, like molten gold. Takaba felt as though his soul was being pierced.

The man smirks at his staring. Takaba flushes and glares defiantly at him. He was about to give him a piece of his mind when the man spoke, his smooth baritone voice sending shivers down his spine.

"Boy, get out of the way before you end up as part of the street mist."

Takaba glares at the man, "Watch where you drive your damned car then!"

"The sign was _red_, so you were the one breaking the law. Instead of playing with your cheap toy, why don't you watch where you are going?"

He grits his teeth, knowing the man was right, but he isn't about to back down. "This _toy_ isn't cheap. And it's better than that sorry-excuse-for-a-camera that you rich bastards show off!"

"Really?" the man steps forward, and before he can figure out what was happening, his camera was in the bastard's hands, his shit-eating smirk on his face. "Then maybe I should keep it. I do enjoy the classics."

He glares, "Give me my camera back!" and was about to rush at the smirking asshole when a cool feeling enters his head and he hears _her _voice.

_Aki! What's taking you soo damn long!? You know what? I'll just send Porto to get you!._ Suddenly, he feels himself getting sucked into a portal and before anyone could blink, the cheeky boy was gone.

The man stares at the spot where the boy was. Was this the interesting feeling he had gotten a month before? It sure felt different, but was perfectly recognizable, the thrill of the chase. He smirks, finally finding an interesting prey.


	2. Intermission

Sorry it's not a new chapter, it's just some background information.

I don't think this conversation will come up between characters, or enough to make sense at least. This probably would have been in the prologue if there wasn't such a huge time jump (this would be the boys turning from around 9 to 2 centuries old), so here we go.

This is mostly about the geography and world powers.

So remember when Asami said that this world was the only living world left? That's true. I know the setting of the story is futuristic, so yeah space cars, holograms, and all that good stuff. I didn't want to go and have the setting span over more than one planet, so here it goes:

Apparently, someone took over the Universe and destroyed everything and mashed some planets into earth. So now earth is the size of Jupiter and everything else in space is dead.

This New Earth (which will be referred to as Terra) is divided into five regions, and this is in terms of the 'Underworld' because Terra is supposed to be orderly and legal, but really, everyone knows the Underworld illegals are in charge of everything and the rich benefit from this: Asami (2nd largest), Fei Long (3rd largest), Mikhail (2nd smallest-there's a story to this, part of the whole plotline *grins evilly*), Neutral (smallest), and Uncharted (largest).

Asami decided to keep the city name Tokyo, so that's why it's named that instead of something else. The reason Unchartered is the largest is because it's supposed to be too dangerous. The plants and animals are viscous and not even the three Underworld kings can enter easily.

By the way, the city that Asami and Takaba met at wasn't Tokyo, but a city kind of like New York City and is called New Nova. And Karr isn't Asami. Asami is one of the Three boys in the Garden.

Thanks Senbonzakura49 and Nikkie23534 for the feedback :)! I'll try to get a new chapter up within the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! :) As always, Viewfinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Have fun! And thanks for all the reviews! Luvya3**

"Aki! Hold still, damn it!" Takaba hisses as V sprays disinfectant to his scraped elbows. "Ow! Stop it already! You already sprayed so much of that stuff!"

V stands up and flicks him on the forehead. "Ow! If you're going to do that, at least cut your nails first! Those have got to be sharper than knives."

She laughs, "If they were, then you would be bleeding right now. Jeez Aki, I can't believe you lost the photos, not to mention the whole camera! All you had to do was snap a few photos of Voltair in New Nova. Now how am I supposed to sell illegal photos of the new actor? Not to mention you got hurt. Are you getting rusty?"

"What!? No! I'm on the top of my game. It's not my fault some car just came out of nowhere…" She raises an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe I should have been paying attention to where I was going… But that guy had no right to take my camera!"

She rolls her eyes. "You could have apologized. Almost a millennia from picking you up and you still can't control your temper and mouth!"

"I know, I know, you're right, and I will admit this only to you, okay? I was W-R-O-N-G. But that camera… it was the one Anya gave m,' granted she stole it, but still…" Takaba's voice gets quiet as he says her name.

V's reprimanding expression softens, "Aki, you need to move on. It's been a decade since her d—"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Aki shouts, desperate not to remember the whole bloody scene.

V raises her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I just think you need to stop being such a thrill junkie and maybe fuck someone once in awhile. Your dick hasn't had any action for over a decade. That pressure builds up, you know. And before that, you were a fucking virgin. Thank the heavens Anya came along and snatched it away."

He flushes and glares at her. "Can we NOT talk about my sex life—"

"Or lack of." She interrupts drily.

He glares at her and continues, "—and just tell me who that guy was already?"

V sighs. "Golden-eyed right?" At his nod, she sighs again.

"What is up with all the sighing? Just tell me who he is already!"

"Well, it's mostly just rumors, nothing concrete…"

Takaba raises his eyebrows mockingly. "The great V doesn't know something?"

It was V's turn to glare at him. "No one knows everything! I'm no exception. Do you want the information or not?""

"Okay, okay, sorry. Please, go on."

"Well, okay. Facts first: Apparently, he's one of the three kings of the Underworld, but no evidence has ever been found of any illegal activities. Everything factual about him is above ground, which is weird, considering how uncontrollable the Internet has become. He owns several clubs, casinos, hotels and several other kinds of establishments across South area. He's one of the elite, very powerful, rich, and handsome. He's also single and he apparently fucks girls _and_ guys."

"You _would_ know that. How about the rumors?'

"Okay, this is where it gets interesting. We are both supernatural, right?"

Takaba nods at this.

"Well, apparently, he is too. I can't find anything about his exact age or species, but he seems pretty ancient from all his conquests, unless he's just a prodigy or genius. My sources tell me he's some kind of other being, maybe something like me, hopefully he's not; that would be very bad…" She gets a faraway look in her eyes, probably thinking of _him_, the guy who broke her heart.

"V…."

She shakes herself, as if to clear her mind. "Right, anyways, as I was saying, he's rumored to be the king of the South. I heard that he might be really chummy with the kings of the North and East. He supposedly deals in human trafficking, drugs, illegal weapons, and the like. You, know, all that illegal stuff. But you know what I think? I think the kings aren't pulling the strings, at least not totally. To just come up after the Ending near a hundred years ago? That seems suspicious. I think someone is controlling them, or at least they answer to someone more powerful. I've tried to send some informants after this lead, but none ever returned alive, or at all, so they're most likely dead. So I stopped. I've decided not to meddle in this. I don't want old nightmares coming back."

Takaba tries to take it all in. after awhile, he snorted. "All big baddies eventually fall. You say he's one of the elite? Then why don't you use your political powers and dig some dirt up that way?"

"Aki, you really need to get back in the game. I'm only seen as another spoiled heiress, and I'd like to keep it that way; it's safer."

"Aren't you a worse adrenaline junkie than me? Besides, I vowed to give up all the politics and drama ever since Anya…ever since she…"

V smiles at him. "I know. It's okay. Anyways, enough with all the heavy stuff and politics! Get dressed!"

"What? Why? I was hoping to relax and think…"

She snorts. "Think about what? Getting the camera back? Forget it Aki! You'll just get yourself killed! And don't you remember? You promised Anastasia that we'd have fun today."

He slaps his forehead. "Oh, yeah! I can't believe I forgot! When is she going to get here? My only joy in the world!"

"What? What about me?"

"You're just an annoying person who nags me like a mom…"

She swats playfully at him. "You jerk! Anyways, get dressed! She'll be here in a few minutes."

Takaba leaps off the couch and hurries to his room to change. At that moment, there is a knock at their door. Everything in their house, at least their real home, is old-fashioned, with actual wooden and soft furniture and a grounded floor rather than a floating house with holograms and synthetic furniture. Nothing was technologically-furnished, which meant nothing was registered in the government or the Database. They were near the border of Unchartered, on the unchartered side. Very few people knew how to get to their home safely; two of those was Annie's babysitters.

"Kou! Takato!" V says as she opens the door. When she sees Annie, she gives her a tight hug.

"V! Too tight!" Annie laughs.

"Haha, sorry. I'm just excited is all, little Anastasia."

"I'm not that small anymore! I'm already thirteen! And why do you always call me by my full name?"

"Because it's awesome! And girl, you're pretty short."

Annie crinkles her nose, saying "Whatever!"

Takato looks around for Takaba. "Where's Aki?"

"Oh he's getting changed. Right after, we're going. Are you sure you guys don't want to come along?"

Takato smiles. "Yeah, I want to spend more time with Yuki. The baby is on its way, maybe another few weeks, and I want to be there for the whole thing."

Kou says, "As for me, I got a hot date with this girl, Francine."

V smiles and says, "Make sure to call me Takato when the baby comes! I want to be there!" She turns to Kou. "I hope you don't screw this one up as well."

Kou pretends to be offended. "Hey, how was I supposed to know the last chick was a freaking spy from the elites? And you know, I wouldn't have to go looking for girls if you just agree to go out with me."

V snorts. "In your dreams!"

Just then Takaba comes out of his room and spots them. He runs to Annie and hugs her, lifting her up and shouting her name.

Annie laughs, "Daddy! Put me down!"

"Haha, okay, okay. Hey guys! Annie's been good, right?"

"Of course I have, daddy!" He ruffles her hair and she glares at him. Her glare a mirror image of his from a few minutes ago.

Kou laughs. "Yeah, she's been a little mischievous, but nothing too bad."

"She's actually been helping Yuki around," Takato says.

"Oh really? That's good." Takaba stares at his daughter; she has hazel eyes like him. She also has his wavy hair and lean body. She is almost a spitting image of him, but a few attributes of her mother show itself in delicate nose and neck, as well as her short height. The feature most alike to her mother is her pale-blonde, almost white, hair and her voice. Her voice is as sweet as her mother's, especially when she sings.

V watches Takaba stare lovingly at his daughter. _I hope he doesn't find out I've been training her in combat, among other things. I would abide by his wishes for her to stay innocent and naïve, but she's just too talented. She has her mother's talent for violence and her father's attraction to trouble._ She smiles wryly to herself and shakes her head. "Come on, before it gets too late. It's New Nova World's reopening today! It'll be packed!"

~ASABA~

Annie giggles and darts through the crowd. She already lost daddy, and now V, too. She loves playing this. She is getting good at losing her daddy. Once she was older, she is sure she would be able to outrun him. She skips through the crowd to a stand selling sweets. There was one strawberry crepe left, but before she could take it, another hand grabs it.

She glares at the owner of the hand, a thirteen-year old boy. "Hey! I saw that first!"

"Well I got it first!" the boy says as he pays the seller.

"Now, Tao, be a gentleman. That's not any kind of way to treat a lady," a musical voice says behind them. The Tao kid pouts and holds out the crepe to her.

Annie smirks at him and takes the crepes, taking a bite out of it. She turns to her crepe savior and her eyes widen. Before her is the most beautiful person she's ever seen, and that's saying something, since she considers her daddy, mommy, and V pretty damn beautiful. The man, since she could find no tell-tale bumps on his chest, is tall and delicate-looking, but it is obvious he is strong because of his well-defined muscles that could not be hidden by his shirt. He is Chinese and has violet eyes, a pretty mouth, and long eyelashes. She huffs, annoyed at that. Her eyelashes aren't even that long. His delicate face is framed by long, silky hair.

Slightly behind him was a Japanese man standing quietly at attention. A bodyguard maybe? She decides to ignore him.

She sticks out her free hand and says, "Hi, my name's Anastasia, but everyone calls me Annie. Thanks for the crepe, here let me pay you back."

The beautiful man shakes his head and takes her hand and shakes it firmly. "No, it's my treat. I'm Fei Long, and this is Tao, my nephew." He pushes Tao forward gently.

Annie grabs Tao's hand and shakes it firmly. Tao yanks it back and hides behind Fei Long.

He chuckles lightly, "Sorry about Tao, he's really shy."

She beams at him. "That's okay! My daddy says I'm too forward and that I might scare people away like that."

Fei smiles slightly at that. "Speaking of which, where is your father? Are you lost?"

"Oh, no. actually, I ran away. It's a little game we play. I run away, but he always finds me."

Fei starts to smile, but he sees something behind her and his expression clouds a little. If she hadn't learned to read people from V, then she probably wouldn't have caught it. "I'm sorry. It was truly pleasant meeting you, but Tao and I must go." He hurries way with Tao in tow, disappearing through the crowd. The Japanese man swiftly follows behind.

She looks behind her, seeing nothing at first, but then spotting a few men who stood out a little. Their clothes seemed too new and they moved a little too stiffly to just be people who are at the amusement park to enjoy themselves. She hurriedly darts through the crowd. If Fei thought they were trouble, then they must be.

~ASABA~

"Ah! Where did she go off to?" Takaba says, frustrated.

V hands him a drink and says, "Drink up. You've been looking for Annie for hours. She'll come back when she wants to. Besides, she's always doing this. Don't worry."

"I swear that girl is going to give me a heart attack."

V spots Annie coming toward them, finishing a crepe. "Well, speak of the devil. Hey, Aki, she's back." He looks up and rushes to her, making sure she is okay.

"I'm fine, daddy! Don't worry; I just went to buy a crepe."

"For three hours?"

"Yes, now let's go to that roller coaster. It looks really fast and look at all those people screaming." She glances quickly at V and rushes off again.

"Hey, Annie! Wait!" Takaba shouts after her and follows closely behind.

V narrows her eyes as she follows them. Looks like the girl met with something interesting. She knew that look. It meant something of significant value had transpired.

~ASABA~

"Report." Asami takes out a cigarette and lights it. All the way back to the hotel, he couldn't stop thinking of the boy with fire in his eyes. Those hazel eyes seem to glow and see through him. This boy may just be the interesting event that is supposed to happen; a break from his everyday mundane activities. The boy is his prey, and with the way he regarded his camera, it would be the perfect bait. He is sure the boy would come after it.

It helps that the boy is pretty. He has seen, and slept with, many beautiful people, but this boy has something else, a fierceness that goes straight to his cock. The boy has light brown hair and a lean body, like that of a runner or swimmer. His pouty lips and creamy skin are just begging to be teased. He feels slightly unnerved that a mere street rat could make him so excited, but brushed it away quickly. After he is done taming and breaking the boy, he will just throw him away, like all the others.

He is glad that Kirishima came into his office and interrupted such thoughts with his report.

"Sir, Mikhail is at his summer palace. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. He's still obsessed about his diseased fiancée. Our informant says that he's still looking for a way to bring her back from the dead and immortality."

He snorts at Mikhail's foolishness. Only Karr was immortal, and no one, not even Karr, could bring back the dead. "And Fei Long?"

"He's taken his nephew out to New Nova World sir. Actually, they are on their way back to East area. It seems someone was spying on them, most likely Mikhail's men. There's nothing else amiss."

Kirishima hesitates. "Out with it, what is it?" Asami exhales smoke.

"About the boy we bumped into… there's nothing on him except from what the men have gleamed from people around the streets. There's nothing on him in the database."

Asami raises his eyebrow at that. Strange. He smirks, this boy really is interesting. "Well, what have the streets to say about him?"

"His name is Takaba Akihito. He's a photographer who works for one of the heiresses, Blu Vercruz. She uses him to take snapshots of the actors, singers, and anyone even slightly famous in the media. She apparently advertises and sells the photos illegally on the Internet. Other than that, he's completely clean and there is no other information on him. As for the girl, both her parents are dead, which she doesn't seem to mind, considering the way she flaunts her money. She seems like another spoiled, rich brat."

"Is the girl into any drugs?"

"She experiments in Dub, but she doesn't seem to be addicted."

"Too bad. Well, it should be easy to bribe her to hand her little photographer over." Asami grounds the cigarette into the ashtray by the bed. "Get the car ready in an hour; we are going back to Tokyo."

Kirishima bows and leaves the room quietly. Asami looks out the window and stares out at New Nova. The New Nova World amusement park was quite close; too bad, he and Fei Long needed to discuss some things. Oh, well, that could wait. He is more interested in this Takaba Akihito. The girl should be easy, but he has a strange feeling that it might not be so, that the girl may surprise him as well. Besides, the girl is taking Dub, the most addictive and expensive drug out there, and she is not hooked. He didn't own Dub, but has a hand in distributing it. Strangely, no one knew where it came from; it just popped up in the black market a decade or so ago.

He tried the drug once before and never again. Its famous motto was: _Once for taste, Twice for Addiction._ And it was true to its word. Even with the warning motto, it is the most sold drug. He only knew of one person who became addicted and managed not to go insane or die, and that was the Karr.

Speaking, of which, he has to get back to Tokyo to receive the Karr's message, letter specifically. Technology could not b e trusted.

**Sorry there wasn't any smut, but it's coming. Feel free to review and and ask questions :) I'm hoping to update weekly, and I most likely will (with around 1,000 words) unless i get a writer's block. BTW, would you consider this supernatural or sci-fi? I'm looking for a second genre for this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**As always, VF belongs to Yamane-sensei. Hey, peeps. I wanted to get another chapter since winter break ends tomorrow *sob* And it irks me to not be able to update every day. I wish I could do this for a living and earn big bucks. *sigh* My mind works faster than my fingers. When the writing trip start, I'm behind the wheel, but as it progreses, I find myself strappedto the back seat, hanging on for dear life as the characters take over.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, and thanks for the support3 Happy Reading! **

**BTW, North area=Mikhail's domain, East=Fei's, South=Asami's, Central=neutral, and West=Unchartered.**

**There are the humans, mutated animals and plants, and there are beings called Avrili (Avrilix for singular). Avrili = think supernatural monsters like vampires, werewolves, and faeries. **

~ASABA~

"Suoh, we're making a stop at Miss Blu Veracruz's estate near the border."

"Yes, sir."

According to her profile, the girl was known for her extravagant parties, but does not usually show up at them. None of the aristocrats really knew her. All they say Asami could already find out from her profile. No real friends; perhaps only Takaba?

He signs the last of the papers and finishes looking over the reports. Well, that finished all his work until the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow was his day off, which really is not a day off but a meeting with Karr. He rubbed his head; he could already feel his headache building up. He needs more time to himself. He chuckled at that. What is he thinking? Karr's upcoming meeting was getting to him.

The limo pulls up to a large black gate, said gate opening before he could ring the comm. He raises his eyebrow. So, he is expected.

As the car stops by a large fountain in the courtyard, he steps out, noticing the beautiful garden surrounding the estate. Like any other estate, it is rich and very advanced. The strange thing is, the garden is not synthetic, but very real. All kinds of flowers are growing together, some aren't even supposed to be in the same climate, yet all are flourishing. It reminded him of that Garden, long ago. How he loves gardens, but at the same time, how he hates them with a deep passion.

He and two of his bodyguards, Kirishima and Faust, are led into a small living room. There are no seats, just a bunch of cushions and pillows. The room has a big view of the gardens outside. Atop a pile of cushions was the little miss. Truth be told, Asami is slightly surprised by her appearance. She seemed like a snobbish adolescent in her profile, but in reality, she is more childlike and mature at the same time.

She looked about twenty-one but childlike, contrary to the sixteen year-old girl in the report. She wears a white sundress. She is strong, looking from her lean body, but seems fragile. Her aquiline face carries a small nose, small, pouty lips, and large violet eyes. Her body is framed by spiky, blue hair. Unnaturally, the hair color looks quite natural. He thinks she's fuckable, but it unnerved him how childlike she is.

Blu Veracruz stands up and gives a small curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you Asami Ryuichi. The famed bachelor has paid me a visit. I'm honored." Her voice is surprisingly mature and rich; it is slightly musical and quiet but very clear.

Asami gives his trademark smirk, "The honor is mine Lady Veracruz. I did not know I was expected. I have heard many things about you. You throw extravagant parties, an orphaned heiress who doesn't seem to mourn the loss of her parents."

Veracruz snorts. "It was their own fault for their death. Besides, they weren't very good parents. I would prefer Blu, or V. so, Asami Ryuichi, you seem to know about me, but who are you?"

"I'm sure you can look me up in the Database. Do you not like your full last name, shortening it to V?"

Veracruz grins. "I can look in the Database all I want and not know who you really are. And no, V stands for something else; I liken it to stand for Vengeance, but my parents were not insane enough to name me that."

Asami narrows his eyes at her. Everyone suspects that he deals in the Underworld, but this V (he liked it better than Blu, considering her take on the name) seems to know more than she let on. "You have another name?"

"The Veracruz's adopted me. Well, since I know I'm not going to get anything personal out of you, let's cut to the chase. Asami, and I do hope we become good friends; you are a very busy man, so I'm guessing this visit isn't just for pleasantries. Why are you here?"

He likes that, she gets straight to the point. "I've met your photographer and I'm interested to cut a deal with you for him."

V narrows her eyes. Takaba really did get himself into some deep shit if _this_ man of all people is interested in him. "I'm sorry, but Takaba is not for sale."

Her voice brooks no argument, but he is not about to give up that easily. "I am sure that there must be something you want…"

"There's nothing, that I know of—" something in her voice here tells him she knows more about him then she let on, "—that you have Asami. I apologize for any inconvenience Takaba may have caused you. The boy is very special to me; I am not selling him like some cheap whore." Her voice drops several degrees.

Asami's eyes glint. Defiance shone in her eyes, and something else, something deadly. He is sure this girl knew how to fight. She is stubborn and resilient, a good trait for business, if she stops being a spoiled airhead. He is pretty sure this whole heiress tirade is a cover up, but for what? A dangerous edge takes his voice as he says, "Are you sure?"

She narrows her eyes at him. She isn't about to give Aki up, but knowing him, he'd probably get himself in deeper, so she might as well ensure his safety, to a degree. "You have his camera; this one in particular is very special to him. I have no doubt that he'll come after it, even to Tokyo, and not even I could stop him."

"And what do you suggest?" So his suspicions are true.

"I want to ensure his life. I want you to bring him back in one piece, if not totally whole."

He raises his eyebrow at that. "You are okay with damaged goods?"

She growls, almost animalistic. "He is NOT an object. I _know_ your kind Asami. You break people, and I don't want that to happen to Takaba, but fate has its own mind, so you two will surely meet again. I just want to make sure he is at least alive and well, if not totally in tip-top shape. As long as he's alive, he can get well again. But once you're dead, there is nothing anyone can do." Her aura suddenly changes. It was just like Karr's when he is in his presence. Interesting. She looks quite dangerous and feral at the moment.

Asami feels a tiny bit threatened. He brings his fist around it and squashes the offending feeling, like he did any other annoying hindrances. V's whole assemble would have been more menacing if it were not for the tears staring to well up in her eyes. He is suddenly reminded of Fei Long, but before he could reminisce too long, the girl seems to take control of herself.

"Asami, I sincerely hope we can become friends; I do not want to get into a war with you. I won't make you promise anything; I refuse to bargain Aki, but please think about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. If you need anything, such as refreshments, feel free to ask one of the automatons." V abruptly turns away and disappears through the door.

~ASABA~

**_Asami,_**

**_Meet at the Garden a week from now. I already sent to other two. I have taken the liberty of clearing your schedule for you for the rest of the week until we meet. Try to relax. And make sure you feed before you come here. I do not want you being all grouchy, at least more so than you always are._**

**_Karr_**

Asami lights the small piece of paper and watches it burn, making sure nothing was left. The real Garden was destroyed in that incident a century ago. He knows the old man knew about his hatred for that place. He grimaces and brushes the memory away before it could fully form. He thought the meeting would be over in a day. A week wasted! He knows from past experience that trying to work would be futile. The Karr is many things if not thorough.

He listens to make sure no one is in his penthouse. He owns the whole building, and usually it is noisy, at least for his hearing ability, but today he gave every single employee the week off. Bodyguards are not allowed to come, only lovers. Even Suoh and Kirishima, his most trusted and who know mostly everything, are not allowed, unless he tells Karr that he was fucking them. But then he would have to prove it. Only Lovers…

Asami's eyes glaze over as a memory takes over.

_"Miki! Come catch me!" The girl screams as Mikhail lifts her up and spins her around. She was very slight, with pale-blonde hair, even lighter than Mikhail's. Her large blue eyes sparkled with mischief._

_"Ryu! Fei! Hurry up! Hey, put me down Miki!" he gently sets her down as Asami and Fei Long walks up to the two of them._

_She spins around in the meadow, giggling. She picks up a wild flower, putting it in Fei's hair. "I wish I was as pretty as you Fei."_

_Fei Long laughs. "You're plenty beautiful already Anyastishka! At least you're a girl and can have babies…." he turns longingly to Asami. Asami stares intensely back._

_"Jeez! You guys! Get a room!" she says as she stares between the two of them._

_"But we weren't even doing anything!" Fei Long protests as he flushes a deep pink._

_ Asami's cheeks are tinged slightly. He looks away, trying to cover his small blush._

_"Okay you guys, first one to the river gets to be master for the day and the other three have to play servant!" she shouts as she darts away._

_The guys groan as they begin to sprint after her. Mikhail shouts after her, "But you always win!"_

_"And you like that don't you, Miki?" she shouts behind her. It was Mikhail's turn to flush._

_Asami smiles as he keeps pace with Fei Long._

A small thud interrupts his thoughts as Takaba's camera tumbles to the carpet. He must have been playing with it…

He stoops and picks it up. A flash of pain and sadness flits through his eyes at the memory. He looks at the camera, suddenly smirking as he remembers that his little fox was on its way. It is no time to reminisce about the past. He puts the camera down and heads to the bathroom.

~ASABA~

_"I can't believe you didn't warn him away!"_

_"I did, Aki, but he was stubborn. Just be careful, okay? Are you sure you HAVE to get the camera back?" V asks worriedly._

_"Anya gave it to me," he says stubbornly. "Besides, I already hacked through your mainframe to get the information on him,"_

_"I knew I shouldn't have told you about it! And here I was, hoping it would warn you away; how stupid of me."_

_"Whatever, V. Make sure you tell Annie it's another job okay?"_

_"I don't like lying to her, but okay. Are you absolutely sure you're going? He's in _that_ city, Tokyo."_

_Akihito shudders. "I know, I know. I'll be fine. Don't worry; you'll get wrinkles!"_

_She huffs indignantly, "I've lived for over many millennia, and haven't once gotten a wrinkle. But I really can't believe you're finally going back after nine hundred years. Even your parents' and grandparents' graves couldn't bring you back, but a mere camera has you rushing on the first plane to South area!"_

_Takaba stares at her a moment, then says, "Like I said, the camera was from Anya."_

_V throws up her hands in defeat and exasperation. Suddenly she lunges at him with a needle. He blocks her, grabbing her wrist. "The hell? Where did that come from—" he says as he evades her kicks, "—what is that?"_

_She manages to flip him over and plunge it into his ass cheek. He yelps. "Ow! what the fuck, V! What the hell is that?"_

_She rolls back up and dusts herself off. "Don't worry; it won't knock you out or anything. And it isn't a tracker. I know that will just delay the inevitable. Actually, it will tell me whether you've become a cold corpse or not. It will only tell me your location when you're dead."_

Takaba shudders at the memory and rubs his butt a little. He couldn't believe that she didn't ask him first. He squirms around a little bit to get comfortable. It was a long flight from Central area to Tokyo. He puts his headphones on and quickly falls asleep.

~ASABA~

Asami flips through the pictures in the camera, his hair wet from his recent shower. The boy has a good eye. The pictures were caught at an angle that makes them seem alive, just like Anyastishka's paintings…

He shakes his head to clear the memory and sighs. Then, he hears a sudden noise from downstairs. It is almost imperceptible, which is astonishing, especially with his practiced hearing. He has a feeling it is Takaba. Looks like the little burglar is good. Everything else in the building is turned off. He stands up and shuts off the remaining light in his room. Now, to wait for his prey to come to him.

~ASABA~

Takaba slips silently through the hallways, quickly spraying black paint over the cameras in his path. It was easy to get in. He just had to pick one of the windows until it slid open. At first he tried the back door, but it was locked tight, and he didn't bring much with him. He wanted to stay light.

He's taking the stairs, knowing the elevators will alert whoever is inside the building with him. It seemed empty at first, but when he got in, he felt another's presence, almost inhuman.

He reaches the top floor and pictures the blueprints in his mind. The bastard's bedroom should be…that one! He just hopes that the camera is in there, like his gut is telling him. He didn't want to search the whole building.

As he touches the doorknob, he feels a shiver. He has always had that sixth sense for danger, and he usually trusted it. But right now, he had to get his camera back.

He opens the door slowly and peeks inside. It is dark inside as well. No one seemed to be inside. He takes a careful step inside and pain explodes through his head. He sees stars and hears a sinister chuckle before he blacks out. He should have been more careful. At least V will find his body…

~ASABA~

Asami smirks as he stares at Takaba's creamy skin and beautiful cock. It was a pretty color of pink. He couldn't wait to eat the boy up.

Takaba stirs, wondering what to cook for breakfast today. He stiffens, finding himself in an awkward position. His lower legs are strapped to his thighs, connecting to leather restraining his hands above his head. He is on a plush bed covered in white satin. He shudders as the air-conditioned air graces his exposed flesh.

He looks around the room and spots the golden eyed man—Asami—smirking at him from a plush armchair in front of the bed, in full view of his penis.

He flushes red. "What the hell, bastard! Let me go!"

"I don't think so Takaba. You broke in and dirtied all my cameras. Some punishment is in order."

"I'm not some pet, you asshole. And you're the one who stole my camera!"

"Didn't you ever think of asking for it?"

"I— you would have said no!"

"How are you so sure?"

Takaba grits his teeth. Suddenly Asami gets up and stalks toward him, like a cat of prey ready to pounce. "S-stay away!" Takaba shouts as he tries to squirm away.

The bed creaks as Asami comes on and looms over Takaba. He shrinks into the bed. Asami runs a hand over his skin, tracing from his lips, circling his nipple, skimming over the length of his penis and resting at his hole.

Takaba shudders and blushes, stuttering for him to stop. Asami moves his face closer to Takaba's and licks his lips. "Have you ever had it here?" he whispers against his ear as he plunges one finger into his hole. Takaba yelps.

"Ow! Get it out, damn it! What are you doing? I'm not a fucking girl. Stop it! It's too small!" he shouts as Asami adds another finger.

"Stop it you—" Takaba's protests are swallowed by Asami as his lips descend on Aki's. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue between Takaba's teeth at his surprised grunt. A fight ensues as their tongues battle for dominance with Takaba quickly losing. Takaba's body heats up as the kiss continues. When Asami breaks off, he is gasping for air. "You still aren't hard."

He reaches over into the drawer by the bed and takes out a tube of lubricant. He squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. It was a special kind of lube; it turned one's body extra sensitive. "You will remember my body tonight Takaba. Next time, we won't need external help." He smirks down at the boy gasping beneath him.

His glare is interrupted by the fingers slipping back into his ass, this time cold. Soon a third finger joins the two. Takaba begins to feel hotter and _good_. Asami sucks on a nipple, nibbling at it and pinching the other one. At the same time, he scissors his fingers in Takaba.

Suddenly, Takaba moans in pleasure. Asami smirks, finding that special spot. He makes sure to hit it again and again. He takes his hand from the nipple he is playing with and starts pumping the neglected cock on Takaba. Takaba is writhing beneath him and then everything goes white as he cums.

"Well, well Takaba, are you a virgin? Your cum is really thick. And look. Your cock is still hard."

He glares at him. "I'm not a virgin! And it's like that because you used some kind of drug on me—"

He screams as Asami thrusts all the way into him. He takes it out and slams back in, accompanied by another scream. Asami roughly ravishes Takaba's mouth, muffling his screams. He pumps his cock in time with his unrelenting thrusts, making sure to hit that spot.

"Ng! Ah! A-Asami! N-no! Stop! Aah!" Tears stream down his face as he tries to keep up with his hammering heart.

Asami smirks down at Takaba. His teary eyes with a fire simmering in them and moist, pursing lips are driving him crazy. He leans down and licks his neck, feeling the pulsing vein there. He bites down, tasting the sweet blood flowing into his mouth.

An intense, sharp pain shoots through him as Asami bites him. Did he draw blood? That bastard… coherent thoughts are lost as the mix of pleasure and pain brings Takaba to his climax. As the muscles around his cock tighten, Asami thrusts a few more times, spilling into Takaba.

He pulls out and looks down at Takaba. "Mine" he whispers as Takaba's dazed eyes close and he falls asleep, exhausted. He wants more of that sweet blood, yet he feels strangely satiated. That never happened before. He usually needs at least six bodies to fill him. He cleans Takaba up and replaces the bed sheets. He takes a shower and puts on a suit. He places a note beside Takaba's camera on the nightstand and kisses his forehead gently.

Asami blinks. Strange, he has never done that before. He shakes his head and heads out, the limo already writing for him. "You know where to drop me off."

Suoh glances at his boss in the rearview mirror. The boss seems strangely happier. He shakes his head, knowing he must be imagining things.

~ASABA~

Takaba wakes up, and tries to stand but pain shoots up his spine and he falls back onto the bed. He looks around and spots his camera and a note. He quickly grabs his camera, ignoring the sharp pain, and makes sure it's undamaged. He takes he note next and reads it.

**_I enjoyed you quite a lot Takaba. I can't wait for our next meeting._**

That bastard! He could picture his smirking face as he wrote that note.

_V! Can you hear me?_ He groans in frustration when no answer came. One of the few useful abilities and he didn't have it.

_Aki? Are you alive? Well, of course you are, otherwise I would know where you are. Well, actually I know where you are now. And no, I didn't track you, I had you followed. I'll send Porto to get you._

Wait! But it is too late (not that it would have made a difference since he doesn't have telepathy) and he could feel that uncomfortable feeling of being sucked away.

~ASABA~

Asami takes the portal, dismissing Suoh and Kirishima, knowing how unpredictable the old man is. This meeting could take a few minutes, or whole weeks.

He comes out onto a grassy field _the meadow_ with ruins splayed all over it. He walks to a deteriorating wall and places his hand on it. It glows briefly and he is whisked into the lab. The whole facility used to be above ground, but ever since _that_ incident, Karr took to hiding underground.

He walks into the Karr's office and sits down on one of the leather couches. The others haven't arrived yet. A few minutes later, Fei Long and Mikhail arrive, a few seconds apart. Fei looks as beautiful as always. This time though, he does not feel the yearning throb in his heart that he usually feels when he sees Fei Long. Strange. He tries to catch his eye but Fei pointedly ignores him. Really, this silent battle between them is getting tiresome. Sure he broke his heart, but that was over a century ago. Fei could learn a thing or two from him. Feelings are unneeded in their world.

Mikhail is paler and with a crazed look in his eyes. Asami would need to get rid of him soon, without Karr knowing. He isn't the favorite, but he is still special to the old man.

Suddenly Karr's voice rings out as he steps out from a wall, as always, in red and not a day older than Asami remembered him. "My beautiful boys! Long time no see! As much as I'd like to start with pleasantries, we are going straight to business today."

Asami sits up. Strange, the old man was known for putting things that are related to business and seriousness off.

"As you know, a hundred years ago, the company fell, and all you boys were in disarray. Not to mention dear Anya disappeared. Only Asami was in his right mind to whip things back into order, so I was favoring him as my successor."

Asami narrows his eyes _Was?_

"But an incident has turned everything upside down." Karr pulls up a holographic image of the Shadower. It was something like Karr, another being. It was its blood that Karr used to turn the boys into what they were now: artificial Avrili, monsters. The Shadower was supposed to be one of the most powerful Avrili. It could control the shadows, as well as ice and who knows what else. Karr found its tomb five hundred years ago. He keeps it weak, but strong enough to produce blood. He has been experimenting, trying to recreate immortality, but Asami, Fei, and Mikhail are the only successes. They are not allowed to go anywhere near the tomb. The one time they did, they got so spooked that they couldn't sleep apart from each other (this was in their childhood. I laugh at the thought of the three of them huddling scared together as they are now) for months.

The Shadower had bluish-pale skin and dark, blood red hair. Its eyes were cruel and cold, with ice-blue irises and red pupils. It was very beautiful, but just as eerie.

"I am getting weary, my dear boys. I need to go into the Sleep soon, and I need someone to watch over things. It was supposed to be Asami, but I thought I would give you two another chance."

All their eyes widen slightly.

"I do not know how, but the Shadower managed to escape. When I came to check on it a week ago, I found all of my researchers as dry husks. Only Chia managed to survive, and she's in a catatonic state. None of the video feeds are working except for screaming. All I know is that he's escaped and he isn't here anymore. I need you to get it back—"

"Why did you wait to tell us? That thing is on the rampage and—"

"Fei Long! Stop it. Who cares about a few lives?"

"Like you cared about Anya's death?" Mikhail snarls.

"Oh, shut up, that was over a hundred years ago. Get over it already!"

"Karr, how will we find it if it can so easily blend into the shadows?" Asami asks, to stop the arguments from escalating into a fight.

"Ah, Asami, the only clear mind out of you three, apparently. Good question. Well, I think it may want something. There's one thing that I heard it say above all the screaming from the videos. It might be after that. It kept saying a letter…'V'."

Asami's eyes widen slightly. Could it be…?

"Anyways, whoever finds it first becomes my successor. I might even share the secrets of immortality I've found in its blood…"

Mikhail stands up. "You found it?"

Karr laughs gleefully. "Not only that, but I've found something else that is interesting…it seems the Shadower had a partner, one who could raise the dead…the Necromancer…"

Mikhail's eyes widen, thinking of Anya. Fei Long narrows his eyes worriedly, hoping Tao is safe. Asami smirks, knowing he has a lead.

**Okay, my sweets, that's all for now. See you next week! :D I apologize if the smut wasn't enough. I'm not used to writing sex scenes. Any pointer?**


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**As always, VF belongs to Yamane-sensei. **

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I apologize for being evil… *Cheshire grin***

~ASABA~

After Karr dismisses them each man goes their separate ways, each too busy with their own thoughts to pay attention to the other. For that, Asami is glad. He doesn't call Suoh or Kirishima, going straight to V's estate. This time, the gates does not open for him and he has to go through the wall, a neat little trick he learned from Karr a while back. No alarms sound as he strolls down the entrance to the massive metal doors. He rings the giant knocker.

A robotic maid opens the door, saying that the mistress of the estate is not home. Asami is about to turn away when he hears a familiar voice shouting for the automatons to turn away the visitor. He snaps his fingers, the automaton instantly disintegrating and he steps inside.

Takaba had landed on the hard floor, his ass ringing. V left a note saying she had somewhere to go and not to wait up. She said that as soon as he was able, he should go back home; Annie was waiting for him. He forced himself to take a shower and eat something.

Now he is feeling much better after a few days of recuperation. V still isn't back, but he isn't worried, knowing she could take care of herself. He is more worried about himself. Every night since that night, he has had wet dreams of Asami and would find that his hand is unconsciously touching himself in the ass whenever he took a shower. He even tried to insert a finger in yesterday, but it wasn't the same.

He is frustrated with himself that he couldn't get over that one night. It was only one night! Still, his body aches for that rough touch.

He sighs, flipping through the holovision (HV instead of TV, haha XP), not finding an interesting channel. He is about to doze off when the knocker jerks him awake. Wha..?

He shakes his head and shouts for the automatons to turn whoever it is away. V is not home and he does not want to deal with high class. He hears the door closing shut and relaxes back down, ready for a nap.

A cool voice suddenly says, "Well, well Takaba. I did not think we'd meet so soon…"

He jumps up, his hair standing on end, eyes going wide. "Y-you…what are you doing here!?"

The man who raped him smirks. "You're just like a spooked cat Takaba…" He steps forward as Takaba steps back.

He scurries to the opposite end of the room. "How did you get in here?"

Asami snaps his fingers and the couch, coffee table and HV disintegrate into ash.

Takaba's eyes widen, he could control fire! "But the gate is magic proof…"

Asami slowly prowls forward. "I didn't go through the gate." He licks his lips, already tasting that sweet body.

He backs into the corner and holds up his hands, "Wait! Wait!"

He pauses and cocks his head. "What? Are you going to admit that you liked what I did to you?"

"What!? You bastard…that was rape! And I would never admit it! I was just wondering if you use fire, why use a lighter," he says, trying to stall. If he could just get to the door…

Asami chuckles. "Curious aren't we? There's no oil in the lighter. It's just for appearances. What's really inside there is something else…" He suddenly lunges, but Takaba sprints away.

He runs for the door, but Asami grabs his arm. He brings up his knee to the intruder's arm and brings his other arm down. Asami hisses in pain but does not let go, quickly sweeping his feet at Takaba's, making him fall. "You are stronger than you look."

Takaba tries to kick up, but he is thrown across the room and slams against a wall, cracking it in half and stumbles into the next room. Asami stalks after him. He tries to crawl away, but his foot is grabbed and he's tossed on the carpet. Asami pins his arms and ties them with his tie as he glares into the golden eyes.

"I've got you now my little fox…"

~ASABA~

V could feel it getting closer. She has to get there. She feels herself getting pulled deeper and deeper into the Unchartered. She hasn't taken even Aki this deep into the forest. She arrives at a clearing and her heart almost stops. She used to play here with her siblings when she was younger. It later became a secret meeting place between her and her prince.

The clearing is surrounded by tall, dark trees, blotting out the sky. A ray of sunlight, or moonlight depending on the time of day, always shines there in the middle. In the center of wild flowers is a split tree, its hollow trunk creating a sort of shelter. This is where the sunlight is hitting. And in the middle of that ray of light is a pale figure in black.

He is only wearing a pair of ripped black pants. His pale skin is tinted blue with black tattoos swirling hypnotically across the whole left side of his body, fading as it reaches his face. He had well-toned muscles and a lean body. His maroon satin hair falls in a tangled, untrimmed mess down his back. A pair of blue-iris-scarlet-pupil eyes turn to her, face dripping with crimson blood that could never be his own.

She stumbles back as he slowly smiles, razor-sharp fangs gleam from his red lips. And says her name, her full name. She hasn't heard it said in centuries. Not even Takaba knew about it, though there were many times she was tempted to spill everything.

He beckons with his hand, urging her forward. She cannot help it; she slowly walks towards him in a daze. When she gets to him, he wraps his arms around her, smelling her scent.

Trying not to meet his eyes, she stumbles over her fear and anger. "Y-you left me! Disappearing into your tomb with a bunch of hags, not telling me anything, you—" she screams as he bites down on her neck. Pain courses through her body as she feels her life's blood drain away slowly.

She closes her eyes and whispers his name as the world goes dark. "Ash…"

~ASABA~

_How could Fei-sama say that? How could he lock him in a room without any explanation? _He knows he visited that Japanese man. He hates him, that man who makes Fei-sama so sad and angry!

Tao stares out the window of the train. He'll run farther away this time, to the Unchartered. Then, maybe Fei-sama would listen to him more. He has important things to say to Fei-sama, like about the men at the amusement park and that scary blonde man from North area. He knows it is really important, about shadow-somethings and necro-whatevers.

Annie lives in the Unchartered. He is on his way there now. She is the one who told him about all that, saying that she hacked into her friend's mainframe and found all that stuff. He wouldn't have listened if it wasn't for how scared she sounded, saying she saw something horrible.

~ASABA~

Mikhail gently rubs the face of the decayed corpse in the elaborate coffin. "Oh, my beloved Anyastishka, we will be together soon." He looks lovingly at the corpse and stands up.

He stands in a blood-painted circle of runes. He is Karr's favorite. Why else would Karr tell him that Asami has one of the three keys to Anya's vault, Fei Long the other, and that damned bastard who stole his Anya away from him has the third? Why else would the Karr tell him about the whereabouts of the two children that would make all three men crumble? Why would _he_ be the one told about the secret of immortality?

He laughs manically and turns to the coffin. "I'm sorry Anya, for ripping your heart out, but I just couldn't let you go. But don't worry, I know you're sorry, so I'll bring you back and we will be together…forever…" The circle starts to glow red and a bright red flash opens a portal into the Unchartered, blowing whatever is in front of it apart.

~ASABA~

An unearthly scream tears through the Unchartered. Strangely, it sounded like V. Annie crinkles her nose, worried. She is alone at their home. Both V and her daddy are on "important jobs." She knows V is lying, but let it go, knowing she wouldn't lie to her without a good reason. For now her insatiable curiosity is quelled do to that strange vision she had yesterday. As well as the information she dug up afterwards.

A knock on the door makes her jump. She peers through the peephole and spots a creepy doll waiting with a nervous Tao behind her.

She opens the door and the doll scurries away. "Come in Tao. What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"

Tao shyly steps in and looks around curiously. "I actually was a little lost. Good thing that doll showed up and led me here. As for what I'm doing here, I…ran away."

Too busy focusing on Tao, she doesn't notice the rune scratched into the door. "All the way from East area?"

He smiles sheepishly. "Yeah…sorry to intrude."

She smiles and ushers him into the living room, closing the door behind her, not noticing that the rune starts to glow red. "Not at all."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be good, thank you."

Annie goes into the kitchen and pours water into a cup from a pitcher on the counter. "This is from the sweetest river in all of the Unchartered. And don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Both jump as a large explosion blows the front door. Annie drops the cup, shattering to pieces. As the smoke clears and they cough to clear their breaths, a handsome, blonde man steps through the broken doorframe. He is smiling; it isn't a warm smile, but a cold one that accompanies his flat, dead blue eyes.

Tao's eyes widen, "Mikhail Arbatov…"

"Hello, children, won't you come with me for a little while?" His smile turns into a Cheshire grin, much like that of Karr's.

**Okay, that's it for now. Until next time my pretty peeps. Please don't stone me to death or some other form of death by torture…**

**P.S. are you peep okay with a guyXgirl couple in the story (as in smut) or should I skip it? And how about 13-year olds kissing and stuff (AnnieXTao)? I don't know how far I should go with that...**


	6. Interlude: Mikhail

**As always, VF belongs to Yamane-sensei. **

**OK, sorry, made a mistake in the plotline. Just read the first paragraph; it's all I changed.**

~ASABA~

**Let's go backwards…**

For a moment, he feels a pinch of regret. Then, it is gone. No mercy. No regret. But they are just children, so innocent. Especially the girl…who looks so much like her. But according to Karr, the two will be the undoing of all three of them: Fei Long, Asami, and…Takaba. Based on his men, the girl is close the hazel-eyed bastard who stole Anya from him, it is obvious Tao is Fei's weakness, but he has no clue how Asami fits into all of this. But really, children…?

He shakes his head. No. Anya is first. If he can spare the children, he will, but if they must be sacrificed for her to come back, then so be it. He glances at the two again before leaving the cabin for the more private and luxurious first class, not that the whole plane isn't rich and comfy.

"If they wake up, put them back out. Do not disturb me. I… wish to be alone," he says as he passes by one of the goons on board.

Once he settles himself, he takes out a holophone and dials a number. As always, on the third ring, a voice answers. He smiles to himself. "I've got the children. I'll meet you at the usual place. I'm looking forward to learning the secrets of necromancy and immortality, as you promised."

~ASABA~

He can't believe he ripped her heart out! His Anya! It is that boy's fault, stealing her away from him. He cradles Anya's bleeding corpse in his hands. He will pay.

He sees Asami and Fei Long fighting each other as he passes by. He fires his gun at them. Asami dodges, seeing the bullet, but Fei is caught off-guard, his back is turned away from Mikhail. Luckily for him, Yoh gets in the way. As he falls, Fei falls to his knees, cradling his head and shouting at him at the same time.

Asami narrows his eyes at him and is about to fire when he sees her body. A second later, both he and Fei are berating him with questions. He is still numb with shock from her death and his failed attempt at murdering his brothers. All he can say is _I don't know_.

Afterwards, only the Karr comforts him.

~ASABA~

He can't believe she is dead. It is Karr's fault for letting her die. He did nothing. He went as far as saying she was a liability.

He wants to make him pay, knowing he can't. He now knows that no one can ever challenge the Karr, especially with what happened at the institute.

Everyone changed after that incident. Asami is colder and crueler. He also broke off his relationship with Fei. Fei is more distant and haughty, exploding at every single thing. As for himself, he can feel the foreign blood in his veins pushing him closer to insanity.

**These interludes are looks into the past. I'm planning to include Asami's Fe's, Mikhail's and Aki's past. Maybe V's as well. I'm hoping to do how Fei next, with Asami's break up and Fei's betrayal, finding Tao, and how the two become lovers. ****Bonuses are extras during the present time that aren't really related to the plot.**


	7. Chapter 4 part 2

**As always, VF belongs to Yamane-sensei. **

**Hiyas! Here's part two ^**

**Note: Bullets are the size of golf balls. Guns (at least the type seen in the manga) are about the size of a water bottle. Bullets are packed into containers the size of a cigarette. When they are fired from the gun and hit the nitrogen and oxygen in the air, they get bigger. They can be filled with various gasses, shrapnel or others.**

**Icee – an unmarried girl within the shadow court. Part of the Shadower's harem.**

**Shadowynn – the Shadower's mate.**

~ASABA~

"Ng…hah….hah…s-stop…Asa…mi…"

Takaba writhes as Asami's tongue ravishes his lips, and trails across his nipples, belly-button and dipps dangerously close to his cock.

Asami caresses his cock, rubbing his thumb in slow circles across the slit. "Are you sure Takaba? _This_ part seems to say quite the opposite."

"Aaah!" Takaba moans, his body arching. Asami wants to take him right then and there, but he forces himself to go slow. He would MAKE the boy want him. Make him BEG.

Asami suddenly takes all of Takaba into his mouth, the wet cavern slowly sucking and squeezing his length. Takaba arches his back, screaming. He can't hold out much longer, he feels like he is going to explode. "Stop…"

Asami sticks two fingers in his hole without preparation. Takaba screams at the sudden intrusion. He sucks at his cock, flicking his tongue over the slit while scissoring his hole, hitting that spot. Takaba arches, screaming as he sees white.

He rides through the ecstasy, unable to move. Before he knows it, his bound hands are tied to the bed frame and both his legs are secured to the bed corners. "What the hell Asami? Let me go!"

He smirks. "Only if you beg me, Takaba. Beg me to take you."

"Like hell I will. You perverted asshole! Let me go, damn it!"

Asami disappears from his view, coming back a few minutes later with a small suitcase. "What's that?"

"You'll see…."

He gags Takaba with a ball strap with a special texture that would rub the right parts of his tongue, bringing him pleasure. Next, he covers his wide, surprised eyes with a black blindfold. "They say if one of your senses is lacking, then the others will compensate and heighten. I wonder how high your sense of _feeling_ can go, hmm Takaba?"

"MGFMHM!" he tries to scream as his ass is penetrated by a large, bumpy object. Asami takes a hold of his cock and slips something through the slit along with a cock ring as Takaba writhes in pain and pleasure. _What the hell!? PLEASURE!? _ Takaba thinks. He suddenly feels movement in his dick and anus as the vibrators are turned on.

Asami smirks at the arousing display in front of him. Takaba's red, swollen and pouty lips parted and constricted by a ball in a wanton expression. His flushed face and body. His legs spread invitingly apart. His hole sucking the dildo in lustily and his beautifully red cock swaying along with the vibrating catheter tantalizingly. But there is something missing… Ah, of course, his pebbled red nipples are just waiting there seductively. Asami takes out one more item and clips it onto the perky nipples. Takaba squirms as he feels pinches and arches suddenly as they start to vibrate, slowly getting tighter and tighter.

He tries to yell through his gag but only muffled nonsense comes out. He loses his train of thought and his mind goes incoherent, pleasure taking over.

Every part of his body is screaming in pleasure. The dildo is vibrating into his prostrate, into his g-spot, sending sharp ecstasy through his spine and cock. His cock is filled with building pressure, wanting to release, but cannot. The sensations on his nipples are painful, but agonizingly _good_. His whole body is shaking at the pent up pleasure.

Asami stares at the wanton display before him, feeling his own arousal in the rock-hard penis tenting and moistening his pants. He goes to Takaba and pulls off the gag. "How is it Takaba?" he smirks.

"Hah…aah…hah…s-s-stop…it...ng…Ahh…sa..miii!" He squirms, trying to get free.

"Beg me," Asami simply says in a nonchalant voice.

That deep, baritone voice drives him over the edge, forcing the catheter out as he cums, hard. "Ahhhh!" But his dick is still hard.

"Please, Asami, make it stop!"

Asami smirks and says, "Alright." He goes over and takes the dildo out along with the nipple-pinchers and blindfold. As he is untying his hands and ankles, Takaba see Asami's large erection tenting his slacks and his own cock pulses in response. He blushes, his face getting even flusher.

Asami stands up and heads for the door, counting in his head…_4…3…2…1…_

"Wait!" He glances back, his poker face in place.

"Yes? I let you go didn't I?"

Takaba is looking down, flushing furiously. "You started this. Finish this."

He turns back to the cute kitten before him. "Oh? Takaba, how lusty you are… And as much as I want to, I don't take kindly to being ordered. Beg me. And if you do it the right way, I might just take you."

Takaba's head snaps up, his fiery eyes glaring at the golden-eyed bastard. "Like hell, you jerk!"

"As you wish." And he turns back to leave.

"Wait!" Takaba says frantically, knowing he would never be able to completely release without his sex god. _Did he just claim possession over the smug bastard? _He mentally shakes himself; his cock is getting impatient. "A-Asami…please…fuck me…"

He raises an eyebrow. "Fuck you how?"

Takaba swallows. "Please, like you did the first time. Suck me, tease me, ravage me. Plunge your cock in me and pound me relentlessly." He flushes, not believing he just said that.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Asami is on him. He takes those pouty lips and attacks his tongue while biting and nibbling his lower lip. Running his hands over his nipples, pinching here and there, and grabbing Takaba's cock, the rough hands pumping it. He plunges into Takaba, to the hilt and thrusts in and out to a harsh rhythm. "Ahh…ng…hah…mmm…Asamiii!" a string of pearly white flies between them. After a few more hard thrusts, Asami follows in the tightening hole.

Both breathing hard, Takaba closes his eyes, exhausted. A few seconds later, they snap open, feeling Asami move into thrusting position above him. He peers at the sex god, seeing the shit-eating smirk. He groans. "Did you really think that once would satisfy me little kitten?"

Takaba's mind goes hazy at the next hundred or so fucks he receives, swimming in and out of consciousness and screaming beyond point of his throat aching and his voice getting hoarse.

~ASABA~

"WHAT!?" Fei Long shouts. All his men flinch, except Yoh. He glares at them. "Find him. Find Tao. Now!" They all leave hastily, fearing the Baishe's wrath.

Once all the men are dispatched, he paces the room, letting worry color over his angry features. Yoh stands by readily. His master is still breathtakingly beautiful even when he is angry.

Tears threaten to spill over his eyes. _That foolish boy! I told him to stay put! What if the Shadower already has him?"_

Yoh steps forward and embraces him and whispers in his ear, "It will be ok, don't worry, we will find him."

Fei long curls into Yoh, taking comfort in the strong arms of his lover. They stay like that for a while.

~ASABA~

Annie wakes up and immediately moves into a defensive position, checking her surroundings. She is in a plush, red room. All of the furniture is red, gold, or a combination of both. There is what looked like a bathroom in one corner, a few heavy-looking couches, and a large table full of finger foods. Rich sandwiches, fruits, and a bunch of other snacks on paper plates. All the drinks are in plastic or paper cups. There are a few plastic spoons here and there. There are no other utensils. There are no windows or doors besides the one to the bathroom in the room or anything breakable, sharp, or heavy but light enough to lift. In the middle of the room is the bed she was on. Tao is with her.

She goes to him, checking him over for signs of life and finding nothing wrong. She notices how long his eyelashes are and how sweet his face is. His body is on its way to become very strong and muscular. He has a slight tan and glossy black hair. She shivers, imagining him as a man. Her contemplation of him is interrupted by a rumble in her stomach. She grimaces and heads over to the food table.

She looks at it and grabs a croissant, taking a bite.

"What are you doing!? Those could be poisoned!"

Annie turns to see Tao up, a worried look on his face.

She smiles at him, "Don't worry, if that blonde wants us dead, we would already be dead. He definitely has other plans for us."

Tao scowls. "I don't buy it. The food isn't even that good." His stomach growls in protest.

"Oh come on Tao. Look, nothing bad is happening to me. Besides, don't you want to keep your body strong when he comes back for us?"

Tao bites his lower lip, thinking. He slumps his shoulders and walks over to the table, grabbing a chocolate doughnut.

"By the way, you said that man's name. Something Artrov? Do you know him?"

"Mikhail Arbatov. He's one of Fei-sama's so-called 'friends' but he is so creepy."

"Now that you mention it…I think I saw his name during my research. He's one of the three kings of the underworld I think. The other two are Asami Ryuichi and Fei Long Laoban. My vision has something to do with them."

"Yeah, Fei-sama is a Yakuza, but he isn't bad at all. The other two are as horrible as can be though. Speaking of vision, you haven't told it to me. I didn't think it was even possible for there to be seers, but then again, with what Fei-sama can do, I wouldn't take anything as an impossibility."

"What do you mean what he can do? What _can_ he do?"

Tao's face gets excited and pride colors his voice. "He can control water. It's so cool! Actually, he's teaching me, but I can barely do a small wave or a sloppy twirl. You should see him during one of his practices. He dances on water while he weaves it around him. He looks so beautiful and elegant…" His eyes get all dreamy.

Annie stares at him. "Tao, are you gay?"

He flushes and looks surprised. "W-what are y-you t-talking about? I'm not gay! Or at least not anymore…"

She raises her eyebrow at that. "Care to explain?"

"I-well-I used to really like Fei, but, um, he and Yoh are together now, which is totally fine with me, even though it made me so angry before, especially when I found out that Yoh was once and may have still been a traitor, but as time went on, I saw they were really happy together and Fei was healing. I'm glad he's happy, but, yeah, I used to find him really attractive…"

She mentally sighs in relief, glad the boy she now realized she likes is straight. She immediately imagines the Japanese man standing protectively behind them in the amusement park when he mentions the name Yoh. "What changed your mind?"

Tao looks away and whispers, "Y-you."

Even though she hears it, she wants to make sure, and because she has a bit of a sadistic streak (most likely from her mom). "What was that?"

Tao squeezes his eyes shut and says, "I like…you."

He looks so adorable! She hugs him. He opens his eyes, surprised. "Annie?"

"I like you too!"

"You don't mind that I used to like a man before?"

She looks him straight in the eye and grins. "No, of course not. On the contrary, I think it's hot."

Tao blushes and they stand like that awkwardly. After a while, Annie sighs, knowing they have to find a way to escape, but first... "Tao, you said before that Yoh betrayed Fei Long. How?"

He sighs. "Yeah. It was twelve years ago. I was still a baby then. There was an issue with a woman. I don't know who she was since I never met her, but she seemed like a kind person from what Fei said about her. It got all three heads involve, Arbatov, Asami and Fei-sama. I don't know what the exact problem was, but apparently, Yoh was a spy working under Asami, who had hurt Fei a hundred or so years back. During the big fight, Yoh jumped in the way of Fei and took a bullet for him. In the end, Fei took him home and nursed him, keeping an eye on him. I don't know how exactly, but Fei grew to trust Yoh."

Annie nods her head. "I see. Now about my vision, I think it is somehow related to the incident you mentioned, a hundred years ago, between Fei and Asami and the one after that, the one with Yoh and that woman. I think the woman was part of the incident a hundred years ago as well. I saw Mikhail, Fei Long, and a golden-eyed man, who I think is Asami…?"

"Yeah," Tao says, remembering the golden eyes and amused smirk.

"…as well as a creepy-looking man in a red suit…and my mother. At least I thought she was, from the picture my daddy has. But she looks so dead, like a walking corpse. I also saw this red-haired man with scary shadows curling around him and cold, glowing blue eyes. V was unconscious in his arms with bruises all over her and an ugly-looking wound on her neck. But that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was you bleeding to death on the ground. The scary part was my daddy dead, his flat, unseeing eyes staring at me, accusing me. It felt like everything was my fault!" Her voice turns high-pitched. She breaks down, sobbing. Tao puts his arm around her, trying to comfort her, and uses the other to gently wipe away her tears.

"It's only a possibility Annie. You don't know that that will happen. Have you ever had visions like this one before?"

She sniffs. "N-no. Never. It was the first time."

She looks at him with large scared eyes. "But Tao, I have a feeling that if we don't stop a certain event from happening, it WILL happen. And I don't know what event we have to stop. I'm so scared." She curls into him, taking refuge in his arms.

~ASABA~

Asami exhales, cigarette in hand. He looks out over Tokyo, the heart of his empire. It was nightfall by the time he got to his office, Kirishima already waiting with a pile of work.

After he fucked Takaba to within an inch of his life (he really couldn't control himself, which was peculiar. Even with Fei Long, he still had a measurable amount of self-control) he looked him over for any serious damage (there was none, considering he was an expert) and cleaned him up. He is sure V can deal with a broken wall and a few pieces of broken furniture, but he wants to uphold the promise he did not publicly agree to with her. He does not do it for her, but for Takaba. He hates to admit it, but he actually cares for the boy, and they only fucked twice! He is only able to admit it because of his strict, self-discipline. Don't let things build up or they will blow up in your unsuspecting face is one of his rules. That happened before and he will not make the same mistake again.

Besides, if Takaba is in good condition, V will be more liable to help him. He suspects that she is the key to bringing the Shadower under his control. Considering how thin the tie to sanity that Mikhail has, he is sure he will try his best to find him first. As lowly as he thinks of him, he knows that he is a force to be reckoned with. As much as he cared for Anya, he knows not to mess with death. Something as powerful as that will have dire consequences if tampered with. He also cannot let anyone else be the new Karr. Mikhail is too close to insanity and Fei Long is too kind, or at least too kind for what he plans to do, to finally end the worthless life of that disgusting red-suited man. The man who made them, and is still molding them into, monsters.

He closes his eyes, imagining Takaba's teary hazel gaze, lustful moans, and wanton body. He has to keep his innocent kitten out of the crossfire. He does not want to lose someone dear to him ever again, literally or figuratively.

~ASABA~

_Three curious eyes peer at him. Even within the crystalline prison he is in, he could see their bright blue, gold and violet eyes. They are nothing more than children. He sniffs, catching their scent. He can smell his blood running through their veins. So this is what that maniac is doing with his blood, giving it to little children._

_What a sadistic and evil bastard. No wonder he could hear high-pitched screaming every waking moment. He looks closely at them, searching for damage he knows his blood will have done. There didn't seem to be anything wrong, but he can sense it. An off-ness in them. The blue-eyed one has a slight manic look in his eyes. The golden-eyed one has a strange harshness and a suspicious look that one would find in a murderer hiding from authorities in a busy city. And the violet-eyed one has a slightly guarded look, but there is also an abundance of innocence and naiveté._

_They reminded him of V's own violet eyes. V, his Shadowynn, his mate, his necromancer. He remembers the betrayed look in her face, the hurt. It shook his frozen heart. Only she can ever warm his frozen heart._

_He had gone into the tombs on purpose with a few of his Icees, one of them being Shalara, a bitter girl who more than once tried to kill V. He would have disposed of her, but she was useful and always obeyed him. He never imagined she would betray him. Just goes to show that hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. And scorn he did her. He never slept with anyone other than V after he met his lovely Shadowynn._

_He only went to keep V, and the rest of the universe, safe, knowing if he continued their relationship, they would have a child that wielded matter itself. All the oracles predicted destruction. He couldn't let that happen. That little prediction didn't go over well with her. She refused to acknowledge it, despite the fact that every oracle foretold it without a single alternative path. _

_But when he found out that she ran away into another universe, one that they used to frequent as children, the future be damned. He would find her, fuck her past the point of no return and have their child. He will make sure to raise him or her and not let the universe get destroyed._

_Unfortunately, before he could find her, he met a red-suited man who offered to help him. Foolishly, he followed along, all the way into the asshole's lair. There Shalara betrayed him, helping the freaky man. She came in every now and then to check on him, telling him she will help him if he loved her. He never agreed, feeling that it will be an act of betrayal to V. So he endured, biding his time. When he next gets his hand on her…_

_The anger he felt must have shown in his face because the children ran away screaming. Great. Now, how is he supposed to get out?_

He exhales the toxic smoke, remembering the incident. He never used to smoke before. It became an annoying habit during his time with the freak. It helps him relax. He used to use V as his relaxation, but it _had _been centuries. He has already damaged her enough.

She is on the soft moss floor of the forest. The stream of moonlight emphasizing the bruises he accidentally left on her when he took her. Her neck is a worse sight; the bite marks are swollen and bruised. Still, she is as beautiful as the day he met her. At least her breathing is back to normal.

He can't believe he just raped her with his dirty, tainted body. He never lost control before. His hunger overtook him. His hunger for blood, and for his mate. That man, as well as that bitch, will pay for what they did to him, to those children, and for keeping him apart from his beloved for so long.

He turns his head to the sound of running water a few miles away. He will clean himself up after V wakes up. There is no way he'll leave her ever again, not even for a short time.

He grimaces, his anger boiling at unpleasant memories. That man not only stole his blood, but tortured him in the name of science. As well as raped him. He smiles at the thought of V. She isn't his mate for nothing. The only reason he isn't a pile of shredded meat and bones right now is because of her vulnerability towards him. As much as he wants to torture them to death, it would be way more exciting and amusing to see his mate rip them apart in anger for him. Just the thought of it turns him on.

Oh, no, he _cannot_ have a boner right now. V isn't even conscious yet, let alone recovered. He thinks of the man's ugly penis and creepy face, forcing his poor cock back down. He squashes the cigarette in his palm, hearing the sizzle as it contacts ice. He looks at V and waits for her to wake up.

**Until next time little Peeps :]**


	8. Blood-Soaked Waterworks

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Please review!**

**Let's have a little Fei and Yoh for a bit, shall we? Not in the present time, but happened in the past. Fei is slightly nicer to Yoh now. Slightly. :)**

~ASABA~

"You love me? Prove it."

A bloody Yoh crawls over to Fei Long and takes his cock into his mouth, slowly sucking.

After a bit, Fei Long grabs him by the hair and jerks his head back. He flips him over on all fours and thrusts in without any preparation. Yoh screams, pain shooting up his spine. He pulls out, only to slam back in, his balls slapping against Yoh's ass. Yoh cums at the first few thrusts, and loses control. His scales pop out and his hands become webbed.

"Funny how you're a water sprite. How lucky for me, a water dragon, to fuck such a horny little guppy."

Yoh can only groan as the pain is replaced by pleasure. He can feel the pressure building again. He cums with a scream. As his walls tighten, Fei follows, spilling his seed inside the tight cavern.

Fei Long pulls out and Yoh sighs in relief, but quickly takes it back as he is slammed onto the wall and held in place by chains of water.

Fei Long crushes their lips together, drawing blood. He sucks on his lips, lapping the blood up. He hates to admit it, but Yoh's blood is the most delicious he's ever tasted. It is better than that bastard Asami's blood. He can't get enough of it. He lowers his head and bites on his neck, sucking the red liquid up, not spilling a single drop.

He takes Yoh's cock in his hands and rubs it roughly, not caring for the other's pleasure. He lets his claws out and traces down the muscled chest, leaving trails of blood. He kneels down and sucks at Yoh's cock. He bites down slightly, tasting the metallic liquid. Yoh screams, calling his name. Oh, he likes that. He loves it when Yoh screams his name.

He never sexually tortures anyone, but Yoh is different. He wants to possess him, probably because he used to belong to Asami. Loved him? Bullshit. Yoh is just trying to trick him, only to betray him again. Well, he'll show him.

Before Yoh can cum, Fei Long steps back and admires his handiwork of Yoh's chest. He waves his hand lazily and a whip made entirely of water appears. He creates a small amount of water around Yoh's length, making sure that he will not be able to cum.

Throughout the next two weeks, he whips him nonstop and claws at him. He heals him every now and then to keep him alive and awake. He alternates between thrusting into Yoh's mouth and ass, whipping him, and carving his skin. His screams can be heard throughout the whole compound. And Fei Long laughs.


	9. Wet Dream

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Please review!**

**This features Annie and Tao and is ****_graphic_****. Don't like, don't read. This isn't in the actual story timeline.**

~ASABA~

The only light in the room comes from somewhere above them. It only lights up the large bed they are on. The rest of the room, or whatever they are in, is opaque darkness. He's only wearing a thin robe.

"Mmh…Tao, come here and keep me warm…" He turns to Annie and gasps, turning a deep shade of pink. All she has on is a pair of thin, black underwear. Her small breasts shaking slightly as she moves closer to him.

"Tao…"

He turns his head away, embarrassed. He looks for a blanket, but there's nothing on the bed, not even any of the plush pillows.

Suddenly, she's straddling his waist. She traces his chest, sending shivers all over his body. She leans down and licks his lips. Soon, they are kissing and panting. He feels her hand slip underneath the robe and close over him. She squeezes him and starts to rub at his length. He groans. He never felt anything like this before. Sure, he's masturbated a few times, but it never felt anything like this.

"Tao." Her hot breath glides over his ear. She kisses and nips along his jaw, finding a pulse on his neck. She nibbles at this and blows on it. He jerks at the sudden sensation. His breathing is labored.

He tries to push her off, but suddenly he can't move. Her mouth trails kisses down his chest and she takes his cock in her mouth, slowly. His back arches. It feels so good!

She sucks him and presses her tongue at his slit, using her teeth to lightly grace the sensitive skin.

"Wait, Annie, I'm about to—GAH!" Tao screams, seeing white, and rides out the pleasure.

When he comes back to himself, Annie is licking her lips, not a trace of him staining the bed. He's hard again. She grins down at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. He shrinks into the bed warily.

She positions herself over his cock, spreading herself with her own fingers. Her pussy is already slick.

His eyes widen. "Wa-wait! Annie—" And she slams down on him—

Tao jerks awake, panting heavily. He looks around and sees Annie sleeping next to him. They are both still fully clothed and the red room they are in is still well-lighted. He looks down and feels his pants. His fingers come away sticky. He groans and heads into the bathroom. He looks around, only seeing a couple of towels.

He groans again. What is he supposed to do now? He doesn't have anything to change into.


	10. Chapter 5

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Please review!**

**Notes: The Shift is like moving really fast. Shadows trail the shifter. Imagine Flash running, but instead of seeing his blurred superhero suit, it's just shadowy darkness and way faster.**

~ASABA~

His back smashes against another tree, splintering it in half. He hisses in pain and gets up, feeling hundreds of splinters embedded into his back. Before he can collect himself, he is thrown back again, this time slamming into a rock face. He can feel the sharp stones stabbing into his back as he falls down with a thud.

This has been going on for the past hour and a half. He does not dare fight back, letting V spend her anger. As fun as it would be to play around with his mate, she needs to calm down before they can talk properly.

Instead of getting up, he just lays there. "Get up!"

He peers up at her rage-filled eyes and smiles tiredly. "You'll only destroy more of the forest. Besides, I'm enjoying myself."

V snarls (one that sounds very animalistic) and grabs him by the neck, slamming him down several times. After a few dozen times, she lets him go and slumps onto the forest ground, looking at him. His eyes are staring intently at her. His body is laced by already healing cuts and bruises. He isn't even clothed anymore; his pants shredded a while ago. Even wounded and beat, he is so damn _sexy. _The blood covering his body makes him look dangerous and just adds to his sexiness. Oh, Goddess, what the hell is wrong with her? This is the guy who broke her heart. This is the guy who is too cowardly to raise their would-be-son. This is the guy who ran off with that whore Shalara! Oh, but he's so sexy, and she hasn't fucked in forever! Well, they did…on the forest floor…wait! That was rape!

She shakes her head, angry for even thinking about that. She stands up, ready for another beating.

He narrows his eyes warily, knowing what is coming. As much as he would like to get beaten up by his lovely Shadowynn, they need to get down to business. "V, wait."

Not listening, she kicks him into the rock face, demolishing half of it. He winces, thinking. This has to stop. She can beat him up later, after they talk about the impending danger of that psychopath.

She picks him up and is about to throw him when he says, "I want our son."

She stops, eyes wide, and puts him down cautiously. "Fuck you! You said that he would be a monster! That he would destroy everything!"

He takes a step towards her. She mirrors his actions, taking a step back. "I was wrong. I should have listened to you. We can raise our son to prevent that outcome."

V shakes her head, backing up. "You're lying! What do you want from me? You left! I'm living a peaceful life here. Go away!"

"V, please! I—" She sprints off, gaining speed and falling into the shift.

He shifts after her, catching her and slamming her against a tree. His arms are on either side of her, trapping her. He places a leg between hers and slowly drags it up, rubbing between her legs. She gasps and tries to squirm free. He nuzzles her neck and whispers into her ear, "I want you…"

V shivers and turns her head away. "Don't. Don't touch me. Don't hurt me again." At the last word, her voice breaks and tears well up in her eyes.

His heart squeezes painfully. "V—"

"Don't! Stop lying! Just go away!"

He takes her head in his hands and forces her to look at him. "Listen to me. Have you not wondered _why_ I am here? What I would doing be _here_?"

She glares at him. "Besides to rape me? Well, how about ruining my life…again."

He growls and smashes his lips against hers. He bites her lower lip, eliciting a gasp and forces his tongue into her mouth. She whimpers against him. He presses his body against hers, bringing his knee higher, rubbing her. She starts to shake. He is being too gentle, for him anyways. It has to be a lie. "No…you're lying. You have to be…"

"Lying about what exactly? Tell me, my love, what am _I doing here_?"

"I…I don't know…" She closes her eyes, trying to think. He is right. He shouldn't be here. Last time she saw him, he was walking away from her, in their own dimension. Maybe he came here to mess with her. No; she knows him. He isn't one for games like that. Actually, he acts like he has a stick up his ass most of the time. He is so straitlaced.

She looks at him. "What _are_ you doing here?"

~ASABA~

"He still hasn't been found? Well, unless you want to face the Baishe's fury, I suggest you try harder. I want something, anything, by tonight." Yoh flicks the holophone away. It is almost dawn. The sky is coloring with the sunrise.

"Mmmh…what is it Yoh? Anything?" a sleepy voice says.

He turns to the bed, his beautiful dragon lay there, only covered by the bed sheets. Yes, _his_. "I'm sorry, but they haven't found anything on Tao yet. The kid's gotten good at getting away. There are no traces."

Fei Long sits up, thinking. "Check the call records. I know that Tao doesn't have many friends, but just to be sure. Also check all the cameras within the area. He might have gotten a ride somewhere, to get away so fast."

"We've checked the cameras, but his face appears in none. He is too smart for that. I will check his calls. Let me just dress."

Fei Long stalks over to him, wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders. "Yes, but give me a kiss to calm my nerves…" He leans up and nips at Yoh's lips. Soon, they are fighting with their tongues, with Fei Long eventually giving in and indulging his lover.

"When we find Tao, I'm going to completely ravage you," Fei Long whispers and gracefully glides into the bathroom.

Yoh stares after him for a moment, in a daze. Then, he shakes his head, heading to Tao's room. He quickly finds the boy's holophone carelessly lying on the rug. He picks it up, and flips through the call history. There! An unknown number. He dials the number, but it's disconnected.

He hears the shower shut off from Fei's room. He closes the call log and heads back. The call will have to be traced. Hopefully, it can be.

~ASABA~

Takaba groans. He hurt all over. Oh, God. What the hell happened to him? Oh, yeah, _he_ happened. He tries to get up, but falls back down with a hiss of pain. Shit. His ass and back are killing him! Damn Asami! He closes his eyes and focuses on his body, imagining every bruise and cut and whatever else the asshole did to him. He concentrates and a feeling of euphoria covers his body. He can feel the cuts healing and the pain is going away. Healing, one of the few powers he actually has. It will be useful for any future encounters with Asami. Wait, what!? Future encounters!? Like hell! The bastard is messing his mind up!

He gets up slowly, still a little sore, and heads to the bathroom to clean himself. After a long, hot shower, he checks his holophone. Huh. No missed calls. He thought that Annie, or V, would have called by now. He dials V's number, but he just gets voicemail. The same thing with Annie's. He tries their home, but it's disconnected. Weird. Maybe he should go over and check on them. Yeah, he'll do that. Annie is most likely already waiting for him. Maybe she messed with the phone or something. Well, whatever. At least he could get away from the scene of the rape. Wait, it was consensual…no! Asami made him like it; he didn't actually…

Takaba shakes his head, forcing himself to stop thinking of the asshole. He should be thinking about Annie and V. He can feel something is wrong. He always has that sixth sense, even before he met V, not that he listens to it much.

He takes one of several hovercycles from V's garage and races to the Unchartered. When he gets to their house, he's shocked. Half of the house is gone, only a black outline on the ground. He steps into what is left of the living room and is surprised. A red-haired guy is sleeping, his head on V's lap, on the only piece of unbroken furniture in the room: the couch.

V looks up, surprised. "Aki, what are you doing here?"

"No one was answering their holophones so I thought that I'd just come here, but V, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR HOME?"

"Shhh! I just got Ash to sleep. And I don't know. When we got here, it was already like this. None of the cameras are working. Actually, I'm about to go downstairs. I'm just letting Ash rest."

He stirs and peers up at V. "It's ok, I'm up." He turns to Takaba and looks him over, assessing him. "Who is this?"

Takaba glares at him. "I can ask you the same thing."

"Hey, hey, stop it. Ash, his is Akihito Takaba. Don't worry, there's no need to get possessive. He's just a close friend and confidant. Aki, this is Aaron Ashlynn Alexander Reinhart…my husband, in human terms."

Takaba's eyes widen. "The guy who broke your heart? What—"

"Hey, stop it. Apparently, it was a small misunderstanding…"

"What? Misunderstanding? I saw how sad you were V. How can you just throw this guy at me and expect me to take it all in all nice and calm?"

"I as well. Just what kind of relationship do you to have? How _close_ are you two?"

V groans. She does not want to explain everything right now, but they are going to keep pestering her, or at least Aki will. Aaron will just fuck her until she told, so she might as well.

She stretches and nudges Aaron off her lap. "Ok, ok. Let's go downstairs first. It's safer and more comfortable there. Besides, maybe I can get something from the video feeds there since the ones here are completely destroyed.

She stands up and walks to the badly burned refrigerator, the boys following behind her. She places her palm on the now charred surface and the fridge glows briefly. After a small chime, the fridge opens, but instead of a cold ice-box, it's a cold, stone stairway leading down. Blue torches light up as they descend.

Takaba smirks and glances at the Aaron person, but he is just staring coolly ahead. He pouts, annoyed that the stranger isn't impressed.

Ash, on his part, scans the walls, bored. "_Of course_ you would have a secret passageway, my love. And in a fridge, no less. You must have missed me terribly."

She throws a glare at him and says defensively, "It was the most inconspicuous thing I could think of!"

**Sorry it isn't very exciting, but Finals are coming up and my brain isn't being creative for me. Until next time Peeps3**


	11. Chapter 6

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Please review!**

**Clyder – a super computer/phone/tablet/handheld all into one small disc the size of a golf ball.**

~ASABA~

"So, mind telling me exactly _what is going on?_"

V ignores him and continues to tap away at the computer. Takaba throws up his hands and walks away, knowing he'll never get anything out of her if she doesn't want to tell. He walks out of the security room and down the corridor to the plush entertainment room, complete with jumbo speakers, a huge HV, the latest game systems, karaoke, a bar, a small kitchen, and an indoor pool, all powered by some weird hanging gems jutting from the walls, ceiling and floor. Aaron is sitting at the bar with a cigarette and a clyder, managing to look bored and intrigued at the same time. What the heck, that wasn't supposed to even be possible. Did his ear just twitch independently? And the cigarette reminded him of a certain someone…NO! DO NOT think about that smirking asshole!

He turns his head to me. "Is V saying anything yet?"

He walks to the bar and pours himself a glass of lemonade. Hey, he gets drunk easily. "Nope." The guy just stares at him, his expression neutral, but his eyes calculating. After several minutes of this, he shifts uncomfortably. "So…um, what are you and V? I mean, I know you guys used to be a thing, but…"

He narrows his eyes. "She and I are mated. And we will always be. There is no _used_ to."

"Ok, jeez. No need to get all possessive on me. And what do you mean mated? Like as in married?"

"In human terms, it is something like that, but it is much more complex than a mere human marriage."

Ok his high and mighty attitude is getting on his nerves. "Well sorry for being human. Care to explain?" he asks sarcastically.

"It's…hard to explain. You must actually experience it to actually understand. It's similar to the ceremony of marriage, but less talking and more…action, as the humans would say. Oh, and you are not human."

Not human!? What a weird guy. "Of course I'm human. What else could I be? I had a perfectly normal family and the doctors, not that I liked them, never said anything whenever I got sick or needed to get a check-up. I mean, yeah, I have a few special powers, but those were add-ons after V healed me from a…an accident."

He raises his eyebrow and sighs. "So, my beloved hasn't explained it to you at all?"

"What are you talking about?"

He leans over and sniffs Takaba. He cringes back. Ok, now he is getting creepy. Oh, he wonders how Asami would sniff him. Nah, he probably would just fuck him then and there. Oh, damn it, not again!

He sits back and says, "Yeah, definitely not human."

He looks at the redhead incredulously. "What? How can you even tell from that?"

"Because I can."

He scowls. "Explain. How am I not human?"

He cocks his head, thinking. "Well, you _used_ to be human, but now you are not. I can sense traces of human in you, but mostly, you are…something else, perhaps a cross between Avrilix and something unnatural. I get the Avrilix part; V has a tendency to turn ordinary humans into one of us if she becomes fond of them, but the unnatural part feels like something that freak would keep in his lab. Oh, and you smell like death also."

He just stares at him, trying to take it all in. Ok, this guy is a psychopath. "Death? Avrilix? What the hell!? What are you talking about? What freak and labs?"

He's opens his mouth and is about to speak when V interrupts. "You guys! I found something in the feeds!" She bounds into the room and comes up to them. "Come on!"

"Wait, love, I think you should explain exactly what Takaba is first. He smells strange and I—"

She leans over and kisses him. Takaba watches, fascinated by the small battle going on between them. When he realizes what he's doing, he flushes and turns away.

V pulls back, a thread of saliva trailing after her and her lips all swollen and red. Somehow that looks hot. As if sensing his thoughts, Aaron turns and glares at him. "Ash, I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to plan a rescue mission."

The guys follow her into the security room. She plays a video with Annie and a boy Takaba does not know on the screen. After the video is finished, he is left shocked. Who the hell is that blonde asshole who took his daughter? He seems so familiar…

"My love, what is going on? Well, besides the obvious kidnapping of course."

V grimaces. "Well, the Third King, Mikhail Arbatov, just kidnapped Annie, Aki's son, and Tao, a boy important to the Second King, Liu Fei Long Laoban. The question is, why? It may be a turf war against Fei Long and Annie just got caught in it, but I have a feeling it's something more."

"We have to rescue them!" Takaba shouts frantically.

"Wait, Aki, we don't know what is going on. It may be a trap or something. We have to have a plan first!"

"Screw plans! That's my daughter in danger!" Takaba tries to storm out of the room but Aaron catches him and spins him around, pinning his arm to his back with his back to him and his face towards V. "My mate is correct. We need to formulate a plan first. Besides, you don't even know where he is or what his intentions are. Now, I suggest you listen to V and calm down."

He tries to struggle free but Aaron is like an iron vice on his arm. "Ok, ok, I'll calm down, just let me go." Aaron looks at V and she nods her head.

"With the Asami incident, I let you go, but I am not letting you just traipse to who knows where and get yourself killed. Even if I have to knock you out and put you in the silent box, you are not going anywhere unless I say so. Annie is just as precious to me Aki, but in order to rescue her, I need your cooperation, so calm the fuck down and listen to what I have to say."

Takaba scowls but slumps his shoulders in defeat. "Ok, good, now let's talk in the entertainment room. You guys might need to get comfortable."

Once they are all seated, V begins to explain.

"I came here to escape Ash, or more specifically, the hurt he gave me." She glares at him. "I already apologized, my love, if you want more, shall we take this to bed?"

V scowls at him and continues. "It had been a long time since I came here and it had changed from the primitive planet to a somewhat modern world. It was around 2012, by your years, over a millennium ago. I was so tired, so tired of just living and getting hurt, so I found a nice place to sleep. A few hundred years later, I was awoken by the scent of blood. That was you, Aki. You were eight around that time."

"What? But, I hadn't met you until…I was twenty-three!"

V smiles at him. "Yes, well, my meeting you the second time was intentional."  
"What? But…"

"Boy, just listen to her before you start asking questions. Usually, by the end of things like these, all questions would have been answered."

Takaba sits back reluctantly and gestures for V to go on.

"Ok, well, you had apparently fallen down to where I was and broke you neck." Takaba's eyes widen but he keeps his mouth shut.

"You were just a boy, so being the softy that I unfortunately am, I returned your life back to you, as you were and took you back to your family. From there, instead of continuing to sleep, I watched over you. I didn't know why then, but now I think it may have been because I was longing for the son I could never have. After that, you know what happened. You lived your life and became a singer. I intentionally arranged our meeting and I became your manager. Everything seemed good, until tragedy struck and you lost everything in the war.

"Your planet was ravaged. Mutant super humans dominating the whole of earth. They were unnatural things and I was too preoccupied with you to find the root of the problem. We managed to survive, but then you died, again. As powerful as I am, there are rules. If these rules are not followed, then it could rip a hole in the space-time continuum. I had already resurrected you once, and Death would not let me again. But I begged him, and having the soft spot that he does for me, he said I could, but you would not be the same. So, I turned you into one of us, an Avrilix. Avrilix are supernatural creatures, by human definitions. They are divided into two categories, in simplest explanation: those who can live like most any other human, but with avrilae, which in human terms is magic, and those who are just as powerful but need to take life from others, like in the form of blood, energy and so on. I made sure you were the former, knowing your kind nature. All Avrili are connected to an element; you are air. So, yeah, it wasn't just an accident; you actually did die…twice."

Takaba gaps at her, shocked. "There are still so many holes…I…this is a lot to process."

Aaron speaks up. "I think I may be able to fill a few of those holes. Takaba, prepare your brain for an onslaught, or more so than it already has taken."

"I wish you would speak normally."

"Ah, too bad. Now, shall I?'

Both V and he nod.

"My Shadowynn, your slumber explains why I could not find you. I came here shortly after finding you missing from our world. I could not find you. I met a man in red, who calls himself the Karr. He offered to help, and, being the desperate fool that I was then, I followed him blindly. It turned out he was a psychopath, though that is a major understatement. And Shalara betrayed me to him."

"Hah! I knew that bitch was crazy! You should have exiled her a long time ago! I told you damn it! But, no, you were all like 'she's useful' and 'she'll obey me; she's not a threat'!"

Aaron just looks at her. "Are you done gloating yet?"

"Hold one. IN YOUR FACE YOU SMUG, ANORAMUS, YET SEXY BASTARD! Ok, now I'm done."

He raises his eyebrow at the word "sexy" but doesn't follow up on it. "Anyways, exile? NO. I should have destroyed her, that disease, before it could rear its ugly head, but alas, I was too blind with pride and power. As it stands, when I _do_ find that whore, I will take my time to kill her, or just give her to you, my love, and sit back and relax."

V grins devilishly at that while Takaba cringes, not really understanding their hate. "Please, my dearest mate, go on."

"Yes, well, V, before I go on, promise me you WILL NOT rush out of here and go on a rampage at what I am about to tell you."  
"That would mean, whatever you're going to say is worth pissing me off for…"

Takaba thinks about that. He's never ever seen V pissed off before, sure annoyed and slightly angry, but pissed off?

"Love, please, I am afraid that after the beating you gave me, I will not have enough power to stop you if you lose control, so please."

V beat _this_ guy up? Takaba would have liked to see that.

V growls, but acquiesces. "Fine."

Aaron looks at her a moment, contemplating whether she can keep her word. "Alright. Here we go. After Shalara and the red freak captured me, they took me to some kind of lab. There, the man began to experiment on me, and that is where your war starts. And I won't go into any details; that will just piss you off even more."

Takaba's hairs stand up on end as the temperature in the room drops. He peeks at V and shivers. Damn, does she look scary. She does not look any different, but the way her eyes are flashing, (was that blue lightning mixed in with the violet?), and her very aura screamed bloody murder. And he thought Aaron is possessive.

"V, love, calm down. You need to calm down before I can continue."

V closes her eyes and the temperature in the room turns back to normal, but there's still a slight chill in the air. She hisses and sits back. "Ok, I'm good."

"Ok. Well, all those mutants, abominations? They are failed experiments of that red shithead. He tried forcibly mixing my blood with humans, and the results were not pretty. That is the only reason this world isn't a barren wasteland; his abominations began dying off. Apparently, he wanted to find the secret of immortality. He managed to give himself s base form of eternal life, but with a price. He had to continuously drink blood from me, and my blood likes to fight back. Plus, considering I loathed him, it hurt…bad. He began trying to find ways to just make the pain stop by distracting me, and it worked, kind of. In that regard, he started to torture me, trying to find my weakness, trying to get me to speak, but I didn't. He kept me in a weakened state, so I couldn't fight back. I couldn't even call a trendil of shadow to me. I felt so pathetic, but he made me completely feel like shit when he…"

V stands up. "When he what? What did he do?"

Aaron hesitates, and Takaba understood his hesitation. With how scary V is right now, he would keep his mouth shut and just run. Unfortunately, he is too interested in all the information that is bombarding his brain, so stay he will.

"TELL. ME."

Aaron gulps and actually looks scared. Ok, wow, Takaba never saw this V before.

"I…well…it's so pathetic of me. I am so ashamed of it."

V's voice softens. "Tell me, my mate."

"Well, he, um…raped…me…it reminded me of…back then…before I became the Shadower…"

V's eyes turn glacial blue and the whites are completely black and her pupils become so small that they are just specks. The air stills and she growls, ready to pounce on anything moving. Takaba, good thing for him, holds himself completely still. Aaron quickly jumps up and wraps his arms around V. He whispers in her ear and kisses her. It is not the ravaging kiss like earlier, but a soft, gentle one. After a few seconds, the air goes back to normal, along with V.

"Ok, I'm calm, please go on." Aaron takes V to where he is sitting and places her on his lap, firmly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, well, when I thought that asshole was about ready to give up, three boys came in. Or he found them by chance. They bonded well with my blood and did not die or turn into uncontrollable monsters. These three boys, they are….the Kings: Asami Ryuichi, Liu Fei Long, and Mikhail Arbatov."

Takaba's eyes widen at the mention of _his_ name.

V grimaces. "I suspected that those three are abnormal, but this? Well, this is a real shocker. But that still doesn't explain why Mikhail would kidnap Annie and Tao."

"Yes, I am getting to that. It all stems from a certain incident, of which I am not a part of, so I cannot recount what that certain incident is. I just know that after whatever happened, none of the boys, or the red prick, was ever the same. They became…crueler, colder. Mikhail became the favorite, though the other two were ignorant of that. I sometimes overheard them talking about immortality and resurrection. Apparently, someone who died in that incident, Mikhail wants to bring back from the dead, a woman. Over the years, the red abomination had become lax since I stopped fighting back, but that was a part of my plan, even if it was tedious. When he was gone from the lab, I managed to escape, and here I am. At least I managed to destroy most of his equipment and kill many of his subordinates, who are as equally demented as he is, so they deserve no pity. And the woman's name I think it was…Anyashtika."

Both Takaba and V shout, "What!?"

Aaron is taken aback. "Um, what do you mean what?"

Takaba stands up. "Anya, she…she's my wife. How does she fit into all of this?"

V clicks her tongue, shaking her head. "I knew there was something familiar about Mikhail Arbatov. Aki, do you remember Miki?"

Takaba visibly flinches at the name. "You don't mean…?"

She nods her head ruefully. "I think Mikhail is the same Miki that killed Anya. Which explains why he would kidnap Annie, perhaps revenge against you, but now that doesn't explain why he kidnapped Tao too."

Takaba starts to pace, thinking, thinking and thinking. What could it be? Something was nagging at the back of his mind. What was it? Anya was acting weird that day, the day she died, no, the day she was murdered. She was overly sentimental, so unlike her. She kept buying sweets, even though she herself didn't like them. Then she gave him a key, saying…That was it! The key!

He stops pacing and turns to them. "I think I know what he's after. V, you said once before that the Northern King's territory was the smallest right? And Mikhail is in the North. Not only that, but Aaron, you said that this Karr person is looking for immortality, and Mikhail for a way to bring back the dead? Well, Mikhail loved Anya, and he killed her for it. He probably wants her back. And, as much as I want her back too, the dead should not be tampered with, at least the way she died. From all the horror movies I watched, it's better to let murder victims rest in peace. And since you escaped, they need you back right? I don't know how they will manage that, but Anya had a secret. I don't know what it was, but she said it was pretty powerful and that she had made three special keys for it. She gave me one of them. If what you said was true, then both Asami (his voice quivers a little at his name) and Fei Long might have the other two. Obviously, she wouldn't give one to Mikhail, being the lunatic he is. Mikhail and the red asshole you keep mentioning must be working together. Mikhail kidnapped Tao to get Fei Long to come, and Annie for me, but I don't think he realizes that Annie is Anya's daughter, otherwise he would…I don't even want to think about it. But what about Asami? That smug ass doesn't care about anyone." Wow, ok, that is a mouthful. He can't believe he is able to talk about Anya so easily. What happened?

"Wow, Takaba, you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

He glares at him and is about to defend himself when V speaks. "Ash, don't antagonize him. But wow, Aki, that all makes total sense. I doubt we would have been able to piece this together separately. All our experiences just add up. Now that we know the motive, we can work on the plan."

Takaba sighs. This meant that Annie will be safe for now. Mikhail wants him, not his daughter. He just hopes that Annie will not let anything slip. "Ok, so what's the plan?"

"Well first, we need to call Asami and Fei Long. We will need their help."

He groans at that. He _does not_ want to face Asami, especially with what they did a few hours prior.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're still sore, emotionally and physically, about your fucking Asami, but we need to do this."

"What? How do you know about me and him?"

"Please, it was so obvious. You stank of sex, even a shower couldn't mask the scent Asami left on you. Besides, I have cameras in that mansion that can be seen from here, so…"

Takaba's eyes widen. He turns to Aaron and asks, "Can you smell it too? Is she serous?"

He smirks. "Yeah, boy, you smell. Actually, Asami's possessive scent on you was the only reason I didn't immediately eliminate you, another male, for being so close to my mate."

Takaba's jaw drops. That bastard! How dare he leave his scent on him! Though, that _is_ kind of sexy, but he will never admit that to himself!

"Oh, and Aki?" He looks up at V. "I never told you, but your daughter is a very powerful seer, just so you know."

**Whew! Wow, that was a lot of explaining. Until Next time my lovely Peeps! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 7

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Please review!**

~ASABA~

_"Seer? What, as in someone who can see the future?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why? Why didn't she tell me?"_

_"I thought it would be too much for you…considering Anya was one too."_

_"You still should have told me!"_

_"And what would you have done?"_

_"I—I don't know, but…"_

_"Boy, from where we are from, Seer's are much revered. My love has trained many a powerful seer; your daughter was—is—in safe hands."_

_"You were training her?"_

_"Yes. And I told her about Anya's powers. She, like you, believes that it was that power that killed Anya, regardless of the fact that you know she was murdered. Oh, but don't worry, I didn't tell her about Mikhail."_

_"But if Mikhail finds out, or any of those psychopaths, then…"_

_"I know. That is why we have to act fast."_

~ASABA~

"Asami-sama, there is a call for you."

"Page it in."

"Yes, sir."

"Asami speaking."

"Ah, hello, Asami-san. It's me, V. I would like to set up a meeting with you. It's quite important."

"Would you care to tell me exactly what it is? For all I know, you could just be playing games."

"I can't really say anything over the holophone, but it does have something to do with a certain fox you took care of recently, as in, let's say, a few hours ago?"

So, her views are in line with his regarding technology. The very name of the boy shook him to the core, but he kept his voice bored. "Yes, but I thought I gave the fox back? I am rather busy, so I don't have much time for pets…"

"Are you sure? Because the fox is a bit damaged right now, and I can assure you that _you_ are not the one who did it. Even more so, he seems to be in a bit of a dangerous position, but if you insist, I'll try to take care of this myself."

Asami's hand shook slightly, but he keeps his voice neutral. "I see. And I thought you cared much for that little fox."

The voice on the other end becomes defensive and haughty. "I do! But I need your help. Now, are you willing to come or not?"

"Alright. I'm curious to know what sort of state my fox is in. Where would you like to meet?"

"The only place we have ever met. Come as soon as you are able. Oh, and bring only your most trusted. Anyone else will be shot dead."

The line goes dead and Asami stares at it a moment before calling Kirishima and Suoh in.

~ASABA~

The signal is getting closer. After Yoh had traced the call, they immediately went into the Unchartered. Fei Long himself came along, frantic to see Tao safe. They come up a house built into a large tree with its branches hanging low. Half of the house is missing, only charred ground and branches left. Surprisingly, none of the surrounding forest is touched by the apparent explosion. Yoh picks his way through the wreckage and picks up a broken holophone.

"Anything?" Fei Long asks as he follows Yoh into what remains of the house.

"No, Fei-sama. The signal is coming from this, but no Tao. The way this house is charred, do you think it's…?"

Fei Long purses his lips. "Magic? It can't be. It's not supposed to be usable here. That's the only reason Miki, Asami, or I haven't touched the Unchartered. There are too many unpredictable things in this forsaken place. Search the rest of the house."

"The men are already on it, Baishe."

One of his subordinates come up and says, "All clear, Baishe. There's nothing here except some broken furniture."

"Alright. Dismissed." The man bows and walks quickly away, the rage playing across his master's face. Fei Long strides over to the kitchen and smashes the utensils on the table against the floor. He paces around and stops at a blackened fridge. Something is off about it. He places his hand on it and feels a surge of power. He tries to tap into it and unravel it, but it is like a slippery bar of soap…or his cock when it's going into Yoh…He shakes his head. Tao is first priority right now.

"Yoh, come over here. Feel this fridge. It's full of magic, isn't it?"

Yoh put his hands on the fridge and feels the familiar tingle of magic, but something is different about this magic; it felt a lot purer than the kind Fei Long or any of the other two kings wield, or his own, for that matter. "It feels different."

"Yes, and it's strong, as well as being able to exist here. Whatever place this fridge is guarding, it's guarding it quite well. I can't twist it to my will; it keeps playing out of my hands."

"Well, whatever it is, it has to do something with Tao's disappearance, so we have to find a way to tap into it."

Fei Long cocks his head, thinking. "I don't think this kind of magic has anything to do with whatever happened to Tao. And if it does, then that would mean something else took Tao other than the Shadower. I felt the Shadower's magic; it was dark. The same kind of sinister power that Karr holds, the very same that runs through my veins is quite opposite of what this fridge feels like."

Yoh cracks a smile, so rare from his usually neutral mask. "It feels so strange to refer to this power as a fridge."

Fei Long chuckles and is about to say something when a voice suddenly comes from the fridge. "I'll have you know that Ash's power is NOT sinister at all! It's that Karr that twisted it and made it so evil!"

Both men are taken aback at the high-pitched voice coming from the fridge. "What? Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

The fridge glows briefly, and a face appears. A shrill voice sounds and both the men and the girl with blue hair and violet eyes in the screen flinch. The girl coughs and a more mature voice comes out. "Ah, sorry for that, my fridge is damaged, so the sound quality isn't the best."

They both just stare at her. "Hey, hello? Fridge to Fei and Yoh!"

Fei Long comes out of shock and glares at the face. "How do you know who I am? And how are you able to use magic here."

A voice bored pipes out, "This very forest is made out of magic; you just have to know how to wield it. And well, you _are_ a very powerful person, you know…"

"Enough! Where is Tao?"

"Well, if you calm down, I'll let you in on what I know. And before you get into a hissy fit, I'm not the one who took him. Contrary to what you're assuming, I'm actually trying to find him, along with my, uh, niece who was kidnapped as well. So are we ok?"

This is dangerous. Whoever this girl is, she is obviously powerful, but he'll play along for now; he needed to get Tao back. "Alright, but what do you know?"

"I can't say anything _here_, but I'll let you pass through. Only Yoh can come with you though, your most trusted. Send the others back."

"I don't think so. How do I know that this is not some kind of trap?'

"Well, that's the thing, you don't know. You'll just have to trust me, won't you?" The girl smiles sincerely and Fei Long decides to take a gamble.

"Men, head back. I will be busy for an indefinite amount of time, so cancel all my future appointments."

Yoh turns to Fei Long in surprise. "Are you sure?"

He whispers, "Yes."

The men all look at each other hesitantly until Fei shouts, "NOW!" and they quickly leave.

Fei turns back to the girl. "Now what?"

The girl grins and says, "Now, I let you in."

The fridge glows and opens and inside are icy steps leading down into semi-darkness. On the walls are glowing torches. Fei and Yoh look at each other a moment and then head down. The fridge closes behind them and there's nothing there but a solid slab of rock. Fei Long mutter, "Well, it's too late to turn back now."

They walk down carefully until they reach a large circular room that looks like some kind of entertainment room. There are glowing rocks everywhere. The blue-haired girl is sitting casually on a beanbag with a drink in one hand. A young man is sitting at the bar, watching them intently, he is so young, perhaps not even a man yet, a boy. Hmm. That boy looks somewhat alike to the girl he met at New Nova World, but with light brown hair rather than whitish-blonde…Annie was it?

Fei Long looks at the girl. "Now, tell me."

The girl sniffs. "As much as I'd like to get to the point, there are some things you need to know. One, my name is V. And two, there's someone I want you to meet, but you have to swear upon Anyashtika's name that you will NOT react rashly. Just so you know, your Karr has not totally been truthful about the Shadower."

Yoh's eyes widen in shock at the name and Fei flinches. "How do you know that name?"

The young man at the bar speaks up, "Anya was my wife. The guy who kidnapped Tao also kidnapped our daughter."

Fei Long's head snaps to the boy at the bar. "What!?"

V stands up and steps in between their locked eyes. "Everyone calm down and just process, ok? Like I said, don't do anything rash. Yoh, Fei Long, please, sit down."

Fei Long stares at her a moment and looks as if he's about to attack, but then he sighs and sits on a couch with Yoh standing behind him, on guard. "You were saying?"

V carefully sits back down. "Like I said, I need you to swear. I promise, I will explain everything."

Fe Long presses his lips into a thin line, but reluctantly gives in. "Fine. I, Liu Fei Long Laoban, Baishe of the Eastern underworld, as well as over world, though not publicly, do swear on dear Anyashtika's name, that I will not do anything rash or offensive until you have finished explaining and I have judged this information accordingly."

V raises her eyebrows. "Ok… That was….very thorough. Thank you. Now, Ash, you can come in now—" a shadow detaches itself from the wall and morphs into a maroon-headed man, "—or just come out of the wall instead of doing it like a normal person, whatever you want." Aaron stares at her, amused.

Fei Long jumps up, his hairs standing on end. "You! You're the Shadower!"

He just looks at the Eastern King, bored. "Yes, but I'm not evil you know…"

"But, you…" he raises his hand and water rises from the pool, collecting into a dragon-shaped thing.

V quickly jumps up and stands in front of Ash. "Hey! You swore!"

Fei is shaken out of his trance-like state and he dispels the water. "Explain this, now!"

The air chills, and the Shadower steps in front of V. "You will NOT order my mate." V pulls at his arms. "Ash, stop it. He's just angry."

Fei Long's eyes widen. "You… You are what he is looking for. You were the letter 'V' he mentioned…"

V smiles amusedly. "Nice to know that I'm a letter now."

Fei frowns and his eyes dart to the Shadower. "Please, explain. I just want Tao back."

V sighs. "Ok. But I don't want to have to explain everything twice, so, we're meeting up with someone else. We are going to need his help too."

"Who?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't go with me…just trust me ok? I haven't lied to you. I want to rescue Annie as well as Tao, so please be patient."

"Fine. Let's go then."

V smiles. "Ok, boys, follow me."

They head out of the room and walk down a corridor to a small circular room with runes cut into the floor. "What is this place?"

"I call it Porto. He takes us anywhere I want."

Fei Long stares at her in disbelief. "A living Portal?"

"Haha, well kind of. More like an AI. You could say it's where magic meets technology."

"Well how does it, he, work?"

"Well all of you, just stand in the clear circle in the middle. Make sure you are not stepping on any of the lines. We should all fit. Porto is supposed to be able to transport at most fourteen people, but I've never tried more than three, so we'll see."

"This isn't fool-proof!?"

"Haha, don't worry. Besides, nothing is ever really fool-proof." With that, V holds out her hands and the runes start to glow. There's a bright flash of white light and suddenly they are in stone cellar surrounded by racks and racks of expensive wine bottles.

V steps away from the guys and walks towards the cellar door. "This is my mansion, or my favorite one, that is. The media and world know me as Blu Vercruz."

"Yes, that name is familiar, but what are we doing here?"

"It's the best place to talk, beside my HQ, where we were, because the technology here is not controlled by the government, which they don't know. Ha!"

Fei Long just raises his eyebrow and follows her up the steps. A robotic maid comes up to V and says, "Mistress, your guests have arrived. The man and his two subordinates are waiting in the Flower parlor."

"Thank you Beatrice. You may carry on with your duties." The automaton bows and rolls away.

Fei Long falls into step with V and asks, "Flower parlor?"

She turns to him with a smile. "Yes, it overlooks the best part of the garden, which is the flower maze. It's my favorite."

They walk to a large, gilded silver door with blue, stone roses. V opens it and a smooth, baritone voice says, "I thought the matter was quite urgent V, but you have kept me waiting for over twenty minutes…" His voice trails off as his golden eyes meet a pair of very shocked violet ones.

Fei Long turns to V and hisses, "What is this? What is _he_ doing here?"

V coolly brushes into the room. "Like I said, you wouldn't have come if I told you…"

A dangerous tone takes Asami's voice as he says, "Yes, I was unaware of this as well. What exactly are you up to?"

Aaron steps past a still-shocked Fei Long, followed closely by Takaba, who is trying to disappear behind him, and says in an equally dangerous voice, "I would advise you not to speak to my mate like that."

Asami turns to the newcomer and shock flits through his face, but he quickly shuts it down and keeps a composed expression. So, the Shadower already got to V. How will this play out?

Suddenly guns are drawn, Asami pointing at Aaron, Kirishima pointing at Yoh, Suoh at Fei Long, Yoh at the bodyguards, and Fei Long at Asami. "Takaba, move away from him." Asami cannot help but feel his possessiveness over Takaba rise up to see him hiding behind another male, and an alpha one at that.

"Hey—" all guns turn to point at V, "—calm down…"

Aaron growls lowly and ice starts to form on the walls as the temperature drops. He moves to stand in front of V. Takaba moves in front of V as well, directly in front of Asami's gun, his eyes glaring defiance.

"Boys, please, lower your guns. See, this is why I don't like dealing with guys, not that girls are any better, considering how much more vicious they are, but there is way too much testosterone in here. Put the guns down."

Fei Long glares at her. "Not until you tell us exactly what is going on." The moment he speaks, the guns shift around again.

V sighs, and then bursts out laughing. Aaron slumps his shoulders and sighs. Takaba, along with the rest of the men, look at her incredulously. "Sorry (laugh) but the (laugh) way you are (laugh) swinging those around (laugh) shows your obvious weakness and unease."

Asami narrows his eyes, but does nothing and keeps his gun pointed. Fe Long on the other hand, cocks his gun and says, "I'll show you weak." And fire his gun. Aaron Shifts and knocks Fei back and is about to rip his throat out when Yoh fires at him, but the bullet strays towards Asami and soon, the whole room is ringing with shots.

"ENOUGH!" V shouts and everyone freezes. They all turn and jump in shock, minus Aaron who is dusting himself off and Takaba, who is holding a pillow as a shield behind V; all the bullets fired had not hit anything. They are all floating in the air. V gestures with her hands and they all collect into a vase. "You're scaring Aki." Takaba glares at her. "I'm not scared!"

Asami glances at his little fox, smirking. Takaba flushes and turns away. He does not look much damaged (at least not anymore than what he himself had done to him) from what V said, but he is a bit tense and there are worry lines around his eyes.

"Put. The guns. Down. NOW!" They all slowly put them away and Aaron walks over to V, plopping down beside her on the cushions.

"Now, if you will all sit down and listen, I can get to explaining. Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" They all shake their head except Takaba who is staring at her expectantly. "Oh, well suit yourselves, but I'm not sharing with you guys if you do want some, only Aki. Beatrice! Please bring dome refreshments and sweetmeats, please."

The automaton bows and comes back with a table full of sweet snacks and drinks. Aaron smiles softly at V eating. Well, at least her appetite hasn't changed, and now she has a buddy in eating, looking at Takaba. While she's eating, V plays the video of Annie's and Tao's kidnapping. When it finishes, Asami's eyes are narrowed and Fei's are filled with rage.

For the next few hours, V, Aaron and Takaba take turns explain what they knew. It is nightfall by the time they finish. V looks at Asami and Fei Long. "Care to fill some holes?"

Asami and Fei Long share a glance and Asami says, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, you can tell me about Karr and that incident with Anyashtika, as well as about the keys, your powers, and about Mikhail."

Asami sighs. "I think I will take you up on your offer on that food. This is going to be a long night and I've become famished."

**Whew, well, Finals just finished, so I got in another chapter. Hopefully, I got what I want on them. If I did, I'll write an extra story, separate from this one, most likely a one-shot, which YOU guys will decide what it will be about. I think Love and Hate is ending soon. Most likely three or so more chapters. Until next time lovely Peeps! Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 8

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Please review!**

**SORRY. My imagination strains after one lemon…so yeah…and I had a mental block…and I was lazy, but enough with the excuses…the show must go on!**

**Notes: Necromancer powers: able to control all the elements, conventional and unconventional, control blood, raise the dead, telepathy, plus those that are unique to V (like she has wings, so she can fly, she can control people with her eyes), able to wield ****_Ibmis_**** (a scythe that has a personality and can change into different weapons. She's a sound Avrilix with some water and air mixed in.**

**Shadower: powers unique to Aaron (ice Avrilix, eye that can kill people, wings, Nuanu familiar (Nuanu's are like cats with rabbit ears and a ****_very_**** pointy knife-like tail)), call and control shadows, shifting, shape-shift, telepathy, can tell whether someone is lying or not, high-level acting skills, immense self-control (one of those tight self-control is being able to turn himself ****_off_**** while having a boner, though it is very difficult, sometimes even impossible, if it is with his mate), sex kill (ok, yes, the name is weird—I couldn't think of a more suitable one at the moment—but basically, you can get seriously wounded, if not actually die, from having sex with him. Ugh, I don't even know how Karr survived).**

**At your request, a lemon…**

~ASABA~

After dinner, which was spent in the Flower parlor as well, V says, "I think we've had enough information intake for the evening. Why don't we all rest up for the night? And don't worry, whatever the red petobear and Mikhail are planning, it has to do with us, not the children, so they will stay safe. Truth be told, that is not a 100%, but we can't do anything tired, so rest. Oh, and since my mansion is being refurbished and, due to some walls being torn down—" she looks pointedly at Asami as she says this. He only smirks at her. "— there are only a few free rooms, each of you will have to have a slumber buddy." She grins wickedly and pulls out a top hat with three folded pieces of paper inside. "Pick a card, Yoh, Kirishima, Aki."

Takaba frowns, suspicious. "What about you?"

She snorts. "Of course Ash and I are sleeping together in my room. Duh. We _are _ choose." Each man picks up a piece of paper.

Before any of them opens it, she says, "You know, Fate has strange ways and is quite the mischievous little force…" She winks at Asami—what the hell?—and puts the top hat on Aaron. She then takes his hand and skips off down the corridor, disappearing around a dark corner. Takaba turns to stare at Asami, but his composure is in place, only his trademark smirk visible.

Kirishima unfolds his slip of paper and reads Suoh's name along with a room number. Yoh follows, finding Fei Long's name and his room number as well. Takaba gulps, knowing who his roommate will be. He opens the paper. Yup, it's Asami. Oh, damn it! So much for rest. V definitely knew something, what the hell was that wink about?

"Asami-san, is this really ok? Should we not stay with you…?" Kirishima asks.

"Always the worry-wart. There's no need Kirishima. I am sure that V's mansion is perfectly safe. Now, if you will excuse us, Takaba and I need to get some much needed rest…"

Takaba steps back involuntarily. "Maybe I'll sleep in V's room…"

Asami raises an eyebrow. "I do not think she will appreciate that, seeing as how fast she whisked Aaron away." He steps forward and grabs Takaba's arm, giving him a heated look. "Shall we?"

Takaba takes a deep breath and exhales; it comes out shaky. "F-fine, b-but you better n-not d-do any…thing…"

Asami smirks at him and leads him to their room. By that time, Fei Long and Yoh are long gone. Suoh and Kirishima are left. They head to their room and find a neat space with two queen size beds. They look at each other and both hope that the walls are sound-proof; knowing they will not got any sleep if they aren't. Sighing, they ready themselves for bed and lie down on their separate beds and try to get as much shuteye as they can before the moaning and creaking and banging and whatever other sounds start.

~ASABA~

He wills himself to move, but to no avail. Despite the fact that his beloved has not used her blood abilities, she is as strong as ever. "Um, love?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…you know…let me go? I prefer to actually be able to _move_ when we're making love."

"Who says we will?"

He just stares at her. "Yeah, ok, you're right we will, but I want to be in control right now. I think some punishment is in order for the millennia or so that we've been apart…you can take over later…"

He gulps. "Punishment? Surely not…" Her so called "punishments" were, shall they say, interesting, and not necessarily in a good way.

The corners of her mouth tilt up in a scary fashion. "Yessss…"

"Shouldn't we, you know, take a shower first or something?"

She raises her eyebrow and smirks at him. "We did already, at the HQ."

"Well, it has been a few hours…"

Her eyes narrow dangerously. "Are you saying I smell?"

He shakes his head frantically, or rather, it twitches a little, considering he couldn't move anything except his face. "Of course not! You know I was just stalling."

She stalks slowly to the body and leans over him. She whispers in his ear, "As honest as always…" right before she nibbles on it. He sucks in his breath, trembling. Damn did that feel good!

"Mmmh…V…ahhh" He cannot believe he is so turned on by that simple act. It had been a long time, not including his, er, taking advantage of her in the forest.

She moves down to his neck and licks at his pulse, feeling the steady _thump, thump_. Still steady, huh? Well, she'll just have to correct that. She slowly circles her tongue around the place and nibbles at it.

His breath hitches, realizing what she is about to do. "V, wa—hah!" She sinks her fangs into the throbbing vein and feels his blood spill into her mouth. Oh, Goddess, is it good! She sucks a third of his blood in a quick rush and then slows it to a trickle.

He's breathing hard underneath her, his heart trying to keep up with the sudden loss of blood. "V—mghm!" She shuts him up with an intense kiss, swirling her tongue in his mouth, trapping his own tongue, dancing.

She leans back and rips a strip of his shirt off, gagging him. She admires his flushed face, almost as red as his hair, his lust-hazed eyes, and the moist lips clenching around the gag. "I only want to hear your muffled moans and screams; no protests."

"…"

"Yup, that's more like it. Now…" she gets up and rips the rest of his clothes off, impatient. She then strips herself and climbs back on him. She licks at the slow trickle of blood at his neck, savoring the taste and travels down to his nipples, which are as hard as her own, if not more so. She pinches one, drawing blood and sucks on the other, rubbing it between her teeth.

"MMMMH!" He inhales sharply, moaning. He swallows thickly and bites down on the gag. Her mouth is so hot, thawing his icy skin and the fingers pinching his nipple feels like fire. His mind is becoming hazy.

She traces the beautiful patterns going down his left side, from neck to left thigh, with her nails, staining his pale skin a pretty red. She traces down his already hard length and rubs the tip.

Internally, he arches and tries to push against her hand, shaking with effort.

She slowly licks from his balls to the slit and smiles mockingly at him. His lips are white from clenching around the gag and his eyes are wide and teary, like a rabbit's. She wraps both hands around the base and takes the rest into her mouth, sucking sensually.

"MMMMGHFMSFMH!" Oh, fucking hell, her mouth is HOT. Oh, hell no is he coming first. No, he WILL hold it in…oh, SHITSHITSHITSHIT… He clenches his eyes and concentrates. Ah, there, he's calming down, but then he hears a seductive _pop_ as V's mouth leaves him and her hands squeeze him painfully. Then, his mind goes blank and ecstasy overtakes his body.

After what seems like an eternity, he finally has his breathing under control. He looks up at V as she removes his gag. "That was amazing…"

She smirks at him. "Time for round two."

His eyes widen (though he REALLY should not be surprised) as she lifts her hips, leaning forward slightly, her breasts trembling a little, and slowly pushes herself onto him. He sucks in a breath, getting harder as her tightness engulfs him. Halfway through, she slams herself to the hilt with a cute gasp. He exhales at how tight she is. How the hell is she even going to be able to move!?

She squeezes her eyes shut and slowly lifts herself up and then slams down again with a cry. He grits his teeth, feeling her hot pussy clenching around him, almost painfully.

She repeats this a few more times when he says, "Stop." She is still unused to sex after almost a thousand years of abstaining. This is going too slow and his cock really did need to release or he is going to go crazy.

She pouts cutely at him. "What? Are you unsatisfied?" Her bottom lip trembles slightly.

He narrows his eyes, struggling not to cum right then and there. He drops his voice and lets out a low growl. In a husky voice he says, "V…let me take the lead. You are doing perfectly fine, but it has been a long time since you've had sex, so let me love you…"

She still struggles to maintain control, though it is rapidly slipping from her grasp as his low, sexy voice graces her ears. Jeez, ear orgasm much. "H-how do you know I haven't had sex?" she says defensively.

Oh, he knew she hadn't. She _is_ his mate after all; he would know if another dared to touch what is his, but the mere thought has him growling. His pupils widen, covering most of the irises; the red overtaking the blue. "If you had, then I will fuck you so hard that even Lucifer himself will censure us."

She flinches at his angry tone, but is angered herself. "You, ass! What the hell!? You went and fucked Shalara and all those other bitches, and I can't go out and do the same?"

"NO. I DID NOT TOUCH ANY OF THEM. IT WAS JUST A FUCKING RUSE. ARE WE REALLY GOING TO GO OVER THIS AGAIN!?" His voice is the same volume, but it seemed to reverberate across the entire room.

She stares at him reproachfully, her eyes becoming moist and large with welling tears. He softens his voice. "V…I'm sorry for hurting you, but I cannot undo what has been done, no matter how much I want to, so all I can offer you are my apologies, myself, and the oath that I will NEVER break your heart again. I know we will hurt each other, but I will not ever break your heart again. And if ever I do, then my life is forfeit to you."

She stares at his beautiful, sincere face for a moment, then slumps in defeat. He feels the heavy weight in his veins lift. Before she can blink, he has flipped them over, with him on top. He leans down and kisses her sweetly and slowly. He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "I love you." Then he is kissing her again and thrusting in and out, his balls slapping against her at his ferocity and speed.

"Aah!..Mhm…A…Ash!"

"Hah…hah…V—"

"Damn it! Aah! Harder! Hah. "It's…hah…been…over…a…MILLENIUM!" She comes, clenching around him. He thrusts in a few more times and follows her. As they both come down from their high, they are still both intensely turned on.

It's his turn to smirk now. "Shall we go for a third round…" his voice fades as he is lost by her erotic face. Her face is flushed with large, watery eyes, swollen, wet lips, and a vulnerable expression. The whole thing makes her look at least ten years younger. Ah, hell! One moment she's a sadistic ! #$%, the next she's like a little girl. Okay, now he's feeling like a cradle-robber. Shamefully, that feeling isn't new.

He grimaces and pulls out. Then, he slams back in, groaning. Why is she still so tight? He pulls out again and slams back in at an angle.

"ASH!" she screams.

"V—" pulls out.

"Ngh!" slams in.

"Hah hah hah." pulls out.

"Fuck!" in.

"Gah!" out.

"dslkfhashgdoi" in. Out. In. Out. In. Until neither knows how many times they came.

Exhausted, Aaron falls on top of V, not pulling out. As he drifts into unconsciousness, he hears _I love you too._ Ah, sweet forgiveness…

~ASABA~

"It's been a long day; I think I'll rest a little. Why don't you take a shower first Fei?"

"Why not at the same time?"

Yoh turns around and sees the glint in his eyes; the same look he gets whenever he is about to be majorly fucked. Shit. But there is no way he can even refuse. "Ok…" Fei leads him to the shower, a big circular space and starts stripping. After a moment's hesitation, Yoh follows suit. Soon they are both nude and dripping from the cascading water. Yoh shivers. He feels the same sense of danger and pressure whenever Fei lets go of his glamour. He glances back and sees the half-form of Fei Long. He was covered in red, blue, and purple scales, his long black hair like a coat. His fingers and feet are webbed, but he is still as beautiful as in his human form, if not more so. Huge, violet irises surround a black abyss above an aqualine nose and full, perfect lips hiding hundreds of razor-sharp teeth. Yoh groans under his breath, but he is caught and Fei smiles wickedly. He reaches around Yoh to his throbbing cock and starts pumping it.

"Yoh, what erotic things are you thinking about? Tell me. If you don't, how am I supposed to know what to do?"

He moans at Fei's breath on his ears and mumbles.

"What? I cannot hear you." He pushes his own engorged cock against Yoh's back and squeezes Yoh's. With the other hand, he pinches Yoh's nipple. "Speak louder."

"Fei-sa…ma…I…please…fuck me…" Yoh gasps as a scaled finger pushes through the slit of his penis. Pain and ecstasy shoots down his cock.

Fei leans in closer. "How?"

He flushes but stutters, "P-put…your cock...i-in…m-my…ass…"

Fei Long squeezes Yoh's cock slightly and pumps even faster. He rolls a nipple in his hand and starts trailing bloody kisses down his back.

"Mmmh! F-Fei…! Aah! P-please…" Yoh grits his teeth as his vision goes white and rides out his orgasm. He slumps against the tiled wall, breathing hard.

Fei Long steps back to admire the flushed and naked back of his Japanese lover. He reaches back for the soap and slices a piece off. He runs it under the water until it's soggy.

"Aah! What are you—gah!" Fei Long slips the soap past the tight entrance into the still tighter tunnel. "Hah, hah, hah…Fei…"

"Yoh." He slips the soap piece around making the man underneath him writhe and gasp. He flicks his hand and water rises up at his command. The water pushes through the slit of his cock and up his ass. It swirls around, stretching his hole and stimulating both front and back.

"Now…for your mouth…" Water rushes to Yoh's mouth and suddenly he feels like he's drowning.

A webbed hand closes around his throat and squeezes slightly. The sensation of suffocation and the stimulation both at his cock at ass are too much. He comes with a muffled cry. "MMHGHMM!"

As the water leaves his body, he slumps down to the slippery shower floor and is about to pass out when he feels a warm, wet mouth enclose him. "Fei-sama, don't, I—aah!"

Fei Long sucks at him and licks the hard organ with the flat of his mouth.

"Hah…hah…Fei…AAH!" He bites down and blood fills his mouth. Yoh is gripping his hair tightly, but the pain turns him on even more. He looks up and sees that Yoh's face is flushed red, his eyes are blown wide and his mouth is open in a silent _O_.

He licks up the last traces of blood and sniffs at Yoh's neck. He gets up, pulling a boneless Yoh with him. He finishes rinsing them off and carries Yoh to the bed. "Now, the fun begins."

Yoh's eyes widen but he says nothing, still in shock. Fei Long slowly kisses him, massaging his tongue with his own. He elicits a low moan from him. He smirks and kisses down, down. He starts to shake, but Fei Long only rubs his dick. He becomes hard immediately and Fei Long thrusts into him. "Hyah!" He arches and involuntarily thrusts back.

He pulls out and slams back in, Yoh writhing and moaning underneath him. He starts at a steady pace but soon his thrusts become erratic as they both near their climaxes. Both come with a cry. Fei Long flips him over; he always did like doggy style.

He bites down on a vein on his neck and sucks at the wound sensually, drawing blood out slowly. He starts to thrust in and out and grabs the pulsating member. He takes his other hand and finger-fucks Yoh's mouth.

"Fgmhm…" Yoh closes his eyes and moves along with his master. He thrusts back and grips at the sheets, trying to hold onto to something, anything. He can feel the engorged cock rubbing inside him. Oh, did it feel good!

Fei Long slips his fingers deeper into his mouth and Yoh gags, tightening around his cock. He takes his hand out and grabs his throat, choking him. At the same time, he drags his sharpened nails gently and softly over the cock of the man writhing and shaking underneath him. It is too much stimulation and Yoh comes with a strangled cry. "AAAHH!"

Fei Long grunts and thrusts a few more times into the tightening hole and follows, spilling hot seed into him. He leans down and whispers something into Yoh's ear before he passes out. He pulls out and pulls the covers around them, following Yoh into the land of the dreaming.

~ASABA~

He has just finished taking a shower and is flipping through channels on the HV, but he isn't paying attention to the screen at all. All his senses are geared towards the sound of running water in the bathroom. He can easily hear how Asami scrubs himself, where he touches, how he washes…Oh, God, is he MASTERBATING!? Ah, the sound of friction and shallow breathing. The slap of water against bare back. The sharp intakes of breath. The small moan. Is that his name? No, it can't be. The sexy grunt at release…

He shakes his head. He really should be escaping, but thinking, he does not really have a place to crash since Asami trashed his room the last time he…Ah, shit, he is hard. He glances at the door to the bathroom and cocks his ear, listening. Yup, the bastard is still washing. He reaches into his pants and carefully rubs his erection. He pushes his face against the couch, trying to muffle his moans. He imagines that well-toned body pressing against his, touching him everywhere, thrusting, no, _slamming_ in and out of him. "_Mghmm."_ With a muffled cry, he cums. He's too into the high to notice the water shutting off and the door opening.

He smirks to himself. His kitten is listening in. Shall he give him a show? He thinks of that sensual body and the fire in those eyes. The pink, pouty lips and the flushed face when he cums. Asami takes his erection in his hand and palms himself. He rubs and listens to his kitten's increased breathing. He smirks to himself and closes his eyes, picturing the boy. He leans forward, letting the cascading water batter at him. He increases his pace, but still steady. His breathing is a little more ragged. He passes a thumb over the slit and squeezes himself a little as he strokes up, then down, imaging the tightness. "_Akihito_." He inhales and grunts out a breath as he cums.

He tilts his head, listening. He hears low moans. He narrows his eyes, his smirk deepening. Is his kitten masturbating to the sound of his own? He glances down, noting the new hardness and chuckles. His boy has been neglected long enough; it's time to give him his attentions.

He is just coming down from the orgasm when a low chuckle jerks him out. He slowly turns around and sees a mostly-naked Asami smirking down at him. Oh, God, he looks so hot dripping wet with a very prominent bump in the towel…oh, shit, he's erect? Did _he_ do that? Wait, was the bastard listening in on him? Well, then again, he eavesdropped first…

Asami stares at him, his golden eyes like molten lava. "What have you been doing while your master is away, hmm, my kitten?"

Takaba hisses and glares. "I don't have a master!" He jumps up and attempts to run, but Asami is too quick…unless he wanted to be caught…?

He pins his arm against his back and tilts his chin up, looking into the hazel eyes alit with fire. "Then I'll just have to make you understand just _who_ you belong to."

His eyes widen. He could feel his sweats getting tighter just by those words. God, that molten look like liquid gold! Both of them can hear his heart beating wildly in the silence. Then, he pounces. Takaba's back hit the bed, Asami looming over him. He stares up at him, unblinking, his lips wet and parted. Ah, to hell with it! Takaba leans up and smashes his lips against Asami's. Asami twitches in surprise but quickly recovers and takes control of the kiss, sucking and thrusting. Soon, they are both naked, bare skin against bare skin. Takaba feet so hot. His dick is rock-hard and dripping.

Asami rubs a nipple and flicks it. It instantly perks up and he repeats the action with the other. Takaba is unconsciously thrusting into Asami's palm as he rubs and squeezes his cock.

Asami pulls back and he is gasping for air. "Hah. Hah. Asami…"

He smirks down at the flushed face and erotic body. He sticks two fingers in his prey's mouth and Takaba sucks on them sensually. Asami thrusts slowly into the hot cavern and rubs the smooth walls. "Gmfsh!" Takaba arches and gags. He takes the opportunity of Takaba's spreading legs as he arches and takes his fingers out and thrusts two into the puckered hole. "Aah!"

He leans down and nibbles at Takaba's ear. "You want this."

"Aah…yes…_yes_…more!"

"What a perverted cat you are."

He glares up at him and is about to retort when Asami hits _that_ spot. "Gaah!" He scissors his fingers and rubs at the spot, gently scraping a nail against it. "AAH! ASAMI!" He thrusts up, trying to get the fingers to go deeper. Asami leans down and pinches a nipple while sucking and nibbling on the other. "Nyaaah! Asami!"

Asami adds a third finger and spreads them, feeling the wet flesh of the tight hole. Takaba thrusts up. "Damn it Asami! Put your fucking cock in already!"

He chuckles. "I thought you didn't want me? There's always so much defiance in those beautiful eyes."

Takaba narrows his eyes and growls. "I never said I didn't want you…I'm a man too; I have my pride. Don't force me to crush it! Aah!"

Asami sucks in a slight breath. God, he is beautiful. He takes his fingers out and leans onto the younger man. He says softly, "I will not make you destroy your pride. But do you want me?"

Takaba stares intently up at him and is met with an equally intense look. "_Yes._"

"I want you too." He palms his own cock and rubs it at the tightening entrance.

Takaba bares his teeth and hisses, very inhuman-like. "THEN PROVE IT YOU GODDAMN BASTARD. FUCKING STICK YOUR FUCKING DICK IN ME ALREADY! FUCK ME DAMNIT—AAAH!" He slams in to the hilt, relishing the sweet tightness. He lets him adjust and starts thrusting in at a fast, steady pace.

"Aah! Ngh…Asa…mi...harder!" He wraps his arms around the broad, muscled shoulders and moves along with the sex god fucking him.

Asami increases the pace and pushes in harder. "Hah…hah…aaah…"

His back arches as he sees white and collapses, riding out the waves of pleasure. Asami follows in the tightening hole with a grunt. He is about to slide out, seeing Takaba close his eyes, but his arms tighten around him. "No. More. Fuck me more. Fuck me senseless." He opens his eyes. Asami's eye widen slightly, but schools his expression to erotic neutrality. And he thought the boy was human. Perhaps not. The fiery eyes looking up at him are a lighter hazel and are glowing. The pupils are blown and look like dark oceans with bluish tinges. His eyes seemed to have a storm in them; they are swirling and flashing.

"Asami?" He mentally shakes himself and leans down to ravish the boy's mouth. "Mgmh…"

He starts thrusting in again, angling to hit Takaba's spot every time. "Aah…Asami…hah…yes…harder…ngh!"

He cannot take it. There is too much pleasure. He claws at Asami's back, scratching deep lines and breaking skin. Unbeknownst to Takaba, his hands have become claws. Asami hisses in pain but relishes the feeling as it mingles with pleasure.

Soon, they are both cumming again. Takaba looks at him, looking even more inhuman. "More?" he says in an impossibly erotic and innocent voice.

He gets harder, if that is even possible at this point. He grins down at Takaba with his flushed face and lidded eyes. Takaba involuntarily licks his lips and it's all Asami can do to keep the ferocious beast in him contained. Takaba may not be human, but he does not know how far he can push the boy. He licks his neck and sucks hard, leaving a hickey. He leans up and takes a leg in hand, licking the inner thigh. He trails closer to Takaba's penis, sucking and nibbling, leaving red love marks in his wake.

"Hah…hah…hah…stop teasing me already and MOVE!"

"Demanding aren't we?"He continues to lick slowly and lifts his boy up, forcing Takaba to slide farther down his shaft. "Gah!"

He nuzzles Takaba's neck and whispers, "Be mine…"

He shivers and leans back slightly. "O…kay…"

He can feel his possessiveness and desire to protect and make Takaba cry rise up. To dominate him. To fuck him senseless and eat him up until there is nothing left. He smiles at Takaba and Takaba is taken aback. This is the first time he's seen Asami smile, an actual genuine smile. He leans forward and pecks at Asami's lips and pulls back hastily, suddenly shy. Asami growls lowly. "You cannot rescind your words after this point. Will you really descend with me, to the deepest pits of hell?"

He smiles softly at him and tangles his hands in his silky black hair. "I've already been there. It's quite nice in the spring…"

He chuckles and rubs slow circles with his tongue at the back of Takaba's neck. "Are you sure? You don't know what I am."

It's his turn to chuckle. "Oh, I know more than you think. Of course…but that doesn't mean I won't fight back! You can't use me whenever you feel like it!"

"I wouldn't think of it. The fire in your eyes…" Asami's eyes soften and he stares at Takaba.

After a long silence of staring, Takaba becomes aware of the still throbbing cock in his ass and his own hard-on. "So…um…can we continue…'cuz…I mean if you're being lovey-dovey…and yeah…"

Asami's eyes darken with lust and he chuckles darkly. "Oh, sure…"

Takaba sniffs and pushes Asami down and lifts his hips, then slams down, making sure to tighten as he's going down. "Ngh!"

Takaba thrusts up and down and looks at the lust-filled golden orbs and his sweaty face, his muscled chest. Oh, God, the look Asami is giving him. He can't believe he said all those mushy things and actually gave in…but he guesses it is okay. It is too late anyways…he is (and it is hard to admit, but he has to do it) in love with this dark beast…and if what Aaron said is true…but it is still too late. He was already a permanent resident in hell…he just fell deeper that day they met. He should have known, like his body did, that he was already addicted to this hot sex god with the first kiss, the first thrust…but he will never admit that. He will keep fighting even though deep down he knows he's already surrendered.

He smirks down at the man he fell for, his eyes dancing with defiance, mischief and lust. "Do you have enough stamina to endure me?" He gives an extra hard thrust down. "'Cuz I have an endless amount of energy…"

Asami flips them over, and thrusts into Takaba, smirking. He places his hands on either side of his head and leans down so that their lips are gracing each other. "Oh, I can keep on going. Do you really want to challenge me? I'm over two hundred years old."

Takaba snorts in between gasps. "I'm…hah…over…hah…a thou…hah…sand! Gah! Ngh! Asami! Aaahh!"

He smirks. He'll process that information later, but for now… "_Then we can go all night long, baby_."

**Ok…so I got the grades I wanted: what fanfic do you guys want?**

**I cannot believe my longest chapter only has sex in it...**

**Until next time my lovelies! *u***


	14. Chapter 9 part 1

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Please review!**

**Salutations Peeps! Okay, after writing finishing chapter 8…I just was…well…okay…no comment…just read it ^_^ (just keep in mind that Asami has a deep, low and sexy voice _)**

~ASABA~

"Aki! Please…torture me some more!"

He grins and swings the whip down on the broad chest…adding another red slash to the several already there. Asami's golden eyes are huge and teary. He arches his back against the chains. His hands are tied above his head and he only has a cock ring on. His massive cock is such a beautiful color. It's weeping with precum and throbbing. Takaba licks his lips and pinches the perky nipples.

"Ngh! Aki! Aah!" Asami opens his mouth in a silent scream, his lips pursing as he moans. His tongue is arching up and tears are streaming down his face. Takaba kneels and drags a nail over the straining cock and caresses the balls. He passes a thumb over the slit and pushes the tip into the slit. "GAH! AAH! AKI!"

He smirks and peers up at him with innocent eyes. His heart almost stops. Asami's face is red and his breathing is heavy. His eyes are a dark gold and glisten with tears. His lips are abused from being bitten and wet. His inky hair is matted to his forehead. Keeping his eyes on Asami's he slowly licks up the large cock in his hands. He bites down slowly, pressing his tongue against the slit and scraping his teeth softly against the sensitive skin.

"Aaahh! Please…hah…Aki…ngh…let me…aah..CUM!" Oh, how lovely his face is! All scrunched up and his lips are quivering.

He stands up and wraps his arms around the shaking shoulders. He lifts himself up and slowly buries the throbbing cock in him. "Aah! Yes…Asami…you're soo big! Ooh…yeaaah!"

Asami throws his head back and moans. "Aaah! Aki…so gooood! So tight!"

He licks at the exposed neck. Asami quickly snaps back his head. Takaba growls and pulls his head back, grabbing the jet-black hair harshly. He whimpers and moans.

Aww…how cute! He leans down and sucks at the neck while thrusting up and down,

"Aah…Aki...please...let me cum…it hurts…no much!"

He smiles cruelly at Asami. Tears are freely streaming down the handsome face. Takaba hoods his eyes and licks his lips. "Make yourself cum…break the cock ring!"

He shivers and starts to thrust up along with Takaba's thrusts. "Ooh! Aah...Asami! Yes…you fucking sex god! Hyaaah!"

Takaba arches back as he cums, spilling pearly white onto their stomachs. He tightens his ass even more and keeps thrusting. He crushes his lips with Asami's it feels like they are trying to each other. He bites Asami's ear as he pinches his nipples and thrusts, leaning in a different angle.

"Gaaah! Aaah! Akiiii!" Asami cums painfully, forcing the cock ring to break and fall. Takaba slides off and heads for the door, cum dripping down his legs.

"Ah, wait, Aki! Where are you going?"

He glances back at Asami. He looks so helpless. He giggles. "Oh, I'm hungry…so I'm going to eat out with Kou and Takato. V's treating us."

"W-wait! What about me?" His eyes are pleading.

Takaba bites his lip. He almost gives in, but watching his little pet suffer so is much more appealing than seeing him happy. "No…I think I'll just leave you here. Don't worry…I'll come back later...but first…" He walks back, grabbing a case with him. He pulls out a new cock ring and Asami's eyes widen. He whimpers. "Please...Aki...no…"

He just smiles and pulls out a catheter attached to a vibrator. He also pulls out a string of balls. They are connected by a wire and are large with bumps and have a small control attached at the end. He pushes the balls up Asami's ass. "Hyaah!" Takaba frowns and takes out a gag. It is a special gag. It is attached to a gel-like dildo that secretes an aphrodisiac that not only brings pleasure but pain as well. He takes out a butt plug and gathers Asami's cum. He stuffs it up his own ass and follows it with the butt plug. "Now you can be with me!" He proceeds to gag Asami and puts the cock ring on him and the catheter down his penis. "Gmmfmmh!" He chuckles as he attaches the wires of the catheter and balls. He tapes the control to Asami's leg and flips it on. Both the catheter and balls start to vibrate. Asami bites down and goo spills into his mouth and down his throat. He chokes and clenches around the balls. He arches up at a shock.

Takaba laughs. "Oh, yeah, if you clench around that...it will send electric shocks through your body…and the harder you clench, the stronger they are…but don't worry…you won't die from them!"

"Mghm!" Asami pleads with his eyes, but Takaba just laughs and walks out the door.

Takaba shoots up, gasping and blushing. Cum is splayed onto the sheets and his stomach, and he is still hard. Asami moves sleepily next to him. "What is it Akihito?"

He jumps and blushes. "It's nothing…Asami."

"What did I tell you last night?"

"You said a lot of things…"

Asami wraps his arms around Takaba. "About my name…"

"Oh, uh, yeah…"

Asami frowns at the weak response. "What has you so flustered? It doesn't seem like a bad dream from the amount of cum here…was it about me?" He smirks lazily.

He blushes harder. "N-no! It wasn't!"

He narrows his eyes, a dangerous tone coloring his voice. "Oh? Was it another man?"

"No! Of course not! I…it was just…I…okay, fine…it was you." Well it isn't a total lie. Like hell he is going to tell him about his dream. Oh, God, like hell Asami will ever be like that…

Asami narrows his eyes; there is something his kitten isn't saying…but he'll let it go...for now, that is. "Shall we take a shower? We will have to meet the others soon and you don't want to smell like sex do you, not that I would mind…"

Takaba wrinkles his nose. "I doubt we'd be able to wash it all off…considering how many times we did it last night…"

Asami laughs...a real genuine laugh. He kisses the top of his head and stands up, carrying Takaba.

"Woah! Hey! Put me down Ryu!"

Asami looks at him, feeling his cock rise and harden. Takaba must have felt it too because he blushes a cute red. "Shall we?"

Takaba pouts. "Fine, let's go." He needs something to distract him from that strange (yet, he admits, enjoyable) dream.

***giggles* Until next time Peeps! ^u^ Oh, and answer the question at the end of the previous chapter…and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 9 part 2

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Please review!**

**Hello, my beautiful Peeps!**

**You know what I've noticed? When the good guys explain their plan, it goes wrong, but if they don't and we have to see what happens, it works, most of the time anyways. Just thought so, lol. **

**Jaime to me is pronounced "Hi-Meh"**

**And sorry for keep switching pov's without warning, but, that's how my mind works and all you guys get who's 'speaking' right? So, yeah, let the show go on!**

~ASABA~

Everyone is assembled in the flower parlor. Together they had drawn up a plan. It is a bit weak for Asami's liking, but it is the best they can do considering the circumstances. He has no doubt that Karr is indeed up to this all; Miki would never have thought of all this. He would have just let the hate fester until it exploded and he would have been put down. Actually, that was what Asami was planning, but he can still get the chance to end his brother soon. He is surprised at himself for feeling a slight twinge of sorrow for Miki, but not regret, never regret, especially since he is the one who killed… He will not let the same thing happen to his Takaba. He chuckles to himself at the possessiveness he feels.

Speaking of his cute little fox—kitten? He really cannot decide. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Anya and him had hit it off and had a child, not to mention he is over a millennium old. He is also of air, the most powerful element. How he came to have such a great power from being a mere human, even with V's necromancer abilities, he cannot decipher. Personally, he does not think much of brining the dead back—let the dead lie and not tamper with such forces—, but just this once, he is glad, for how will he have his cute kitten?

What really intrigues him is V and the Shadower—Aaron. He has misjudged him. The man is actually quite pleasant. At first, he felt threatened, knowing him as another alpha, but the way he is all over V rests his fears.

He never thought that he and Fei will be working together again. He is happy for him, knowing how much he hurt him long ago…

~ASABA~

"What is it Anya? We were happily, um, er…"

Asami smirks. How adorable his brother is. Even after so many times of making love, Fei is still embarrassed. He hopes that sweet innocence never disappears. He will do everything he can to keep it. "…banging."

Fei looks horrified. "Chi-chi! That was too crude!"

He looks lovingly at him and pulls him closer, his arm wrapped possessively around his waist. "And what do you suggest I call it?"

He looks away, blushing. "W-well, you can call it making l-love…"

He leans down and nibbles on his ear, whispering, "As you wish." He smiles when he hears a small gasp.

Mikhail rolls his eyes. "You guys, get a room or something."

Fei shoves him off playfully. "You, know, we would, but…" He looks at Anya, who is just observing everything.

She straightens herself. "Come on you guys, Karr is away right now. There's something I need to tell you. Let's go to the blue room." She turns away and starts walking down the hall, not looking back to see if they follow, which of course they do.

The blue room is the only place in the entire institute that did not have cameras or listening walls. It is the most private place; even Karr's study is bugged. The Karr likes red, rather, he is obsessed with it, but the blue room is special. One would think that it is the perfect place, but with all good things, as Anya has learned, there is always a catch. Like this seemingly perfect life secluded from civilization with the boys, the blue room has it ugly cracks. The room always smelled of death and rot. The boys just think that it is like any other torture room and Karr just wants some privacy, but she knows better. The blue room is where he experiments on the supposedly evil Shadower. The poor boy, that's how she's sees him now, considering she saw how young he looked when he was in pain and trying not to cry. She saw it once, the interrogation, when she sneaked into the records room, which is directly above the blue room, trying to find an embarrassing video of the boys to use as blackmail, but she saw _that_ instead. Usually the records were always strictly guarded, but she managed to get in. She found a crack in the floor and had heard whimpering. When, she looked down… She was always creeped out by Karr, with all that red and the Cheshire smiles, but she never imagined how sinister and black he is. What he is planning, it is monstrous. She has to stop him and warn the guys.

Once they are all in the blue room, she locks the door and turns to the guys. "The Karr is evil!"

The guys just look at each other. "We knew that already."

"But he's planning something terrible!"

"Isn't he always? What's different about now? I know you don't like him, but it's not like we're in any danger."

"But he plans to destroy civilization! People will die!"

Asami sighs. "But does it really matter what happens to them? We are all in this secluded bubble. We don't even know if they are civilized…or alive at all."

"I know! I know what is out there! Do you really want to know how I got here? Karr kidnapped me! Damn it!"

Their eyes widen. Mikhail steps forward and wraps his arms around her shaking form. "Why have we never heard of this before?"

"Because…he made me forget. I only just recently remembered, but I kept quiet. He…killed my entire family. He put me here so you guys can fight over me and may the top alpha win and create more…among other reasons. But it didn't turn out that way, did it? Asami and Fei, and me and you…"

He holds her tighter. Karr went too far this time, but he is secretly glad, he would never have met Anya, but…the two forces, guilt and relief, are warring inside him.

"I like it here, with you guys, so I didn't say anything, knowing I would have nothing to go back to, but then I saw…"

Asami narrows his eyes. Fei and Mikhail both wait for her to continue. Asami feets a strange sense of foreboding.

"What he did to the Shadower, how he screamed…"

All three of them flinch. "What? What is it?"

Mikhail pulls back from Anya and grips her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "That's good! That monster is evil!"

She shakes her head. "Who says? No one evil makes a face like that under torture, the look of pleading and helplessness, of giving up, of a child's."

Asami moves closer, shaking his head. "He must have been pretending. We saw for ourselves how monstrous he is. He was chained and imprisoned, but I could feel the evil aura emitting from him!"

She pulls away from Mikhail and says, "No, no. His blood is what makes you guys so supernatural. Or unnatural. Anyone who is chained and tortured like that would look sinister."

Mikhail says, "But we actually like these powers, and besides, Karr says he's evil. Why would he lie if he is the one taking care of us? Even if so, the guy's dangerous, so he should be locked up."

Her lips curl back into a snarl. "Karr's nothing but a sick bastard! He raped the guy! The Shadower, he has a family too! He kept calling a girl's name! And his blood is making you guys wrong! Yes, powers, but at what price?"

Asami growls. "Wrong? Anya, he picked us up when we were abandoned! We are the exception! His blood won't harm us!"

"But Karr's intentions are blacker than you think! He only pretends to care for you! Do you know what he will actually use you for?"

Mikhail shakes his head. "Does it matter? We owe him. Why would he raise us and give us such power just to hurt us? You, Anya as well, should be grateful to live here."

Her eyes widen. She can't believe he said that. "He fucking murdered my family!"

"But you have us now! What do they matter now? You are only just human! You can't understand us!"

She is shocked by what Mikhail says. She steels her voice. "So, you _are_ the monsters he made you to be, not caring about others. We should totally break up, you heatless monstrosity!"

At that Mikhail snarls and lunges at her. Fei quickly blocks him and it is only when he is about to strike Fei that Asami moves in to stop him. Asami calms him down and says, "Miki is right Anya, you can't understand what it is like to be us, to be different. Those strangers, that civilization out there…they will call us monsters and hurt us. Is that what you want?"

Fei straightens and says, "Can we all just calm down? Please? What if she is right? We can't rule anything out. What you guys are saying to Anya is mean. Stop it, please."

She shakes her head in sadness. "Oh, but that is the thing. I know what it feels like to be different. But you are wrong when you say that humans will treat us differently. They raised me, my family, even when they found out what I was. I'm a seer, you know. I can see into the future. Isn't that scary? To know what you will do even before you do? But they helped me and guarded me. No one forced me to use my powers like Karr does. Do you know what he does? It isn't obvious, and I didn't realize it until recently. He comes into my dreams to make me See for him. He would torture me in there, and it felt so real. I always thought it was nightmares, but the dreams, no, nightmares, were actually him." She can feel tears threatening to spill over her eyes. Before they can fall, she runs out of the room, forcing the handle open, breaking it.

They are all shocked and Mikhail is the first to move. Fei blocks his way.

"What are you doing? Move!"

Fei shakes his head. "No, let her cool down. I doubt she wants to see you. Either of you." He looks at Asami as well. "Let me go; I didn't say horrible things to her." With that, he leaves to follow after her.

Asami and Mikhail stand there, both a bit dumbfounded.

Anya sighs as Fei passes by. She likes how he defended her and all back there, but she really just needed to be alone. Argh! It is not supposed to be this way! She didn't even get to tell them about Karr's plans. Dammit! She shakes her head and walks to her secret garden. Halfway there, she changes her mind and goes to Karr's office. This place is called the red room, and its red paint isn't paint at all, but blood. She does not know where he got his blood supply from and she doesn't want to either.

She cracks open the door and sees no one inside. She steps in and goes to his desk, looking through the documents. She turns on the gram (high-tech computer) and hacks through. She smiles. How she loves breaking the rules. She scans his files and clicks on a folder with a strange name. Her eyes widen at every document.

"I have to show these to them!"

"Oh no you don't"

She jumps and looks up. A woman with scarlet hair and cold blue eyes is grinning at her. She has two vicious looking fangs and is wearing red and pink. Anya does not know who this is, but her danger bells are ringing. Che, forget this bitch! "Who the hell are you!?"

The woman stalks slowly forward. "How rude. You're the one hacking into Jaime's gram while he's away. What a bad girl you are. Do you know what happens to bad, little girls?"

Her hackles rise. She needs to get out of here. "I don't know any Jaime, but I'm guessing it's Karr. And you can't exactly do anything to me. I'm important to his experiment. I'm to mate with one of his boys. He won't appreciate you destroying a vital part of his plan!"

The woman laughs. Her laugh is shrill and cruel to the ears, very unpleasant. "Vital? Please! You are only a seer to him. And he's sucked you dry of your usefulness. You are unneeded. Since you're going to die anyways, I might as well tell you. And don't you dare move." Anya freezes her movements.

"Unbeknownst to the little chikies, Jaime has been extracting semen from them and using it on girls. Do you know what happens to the girls? They die. The monsters rip out of their stomachs. But they don't last very long either, dying soon after their birth. That would have happened to you. Never having a family like I know you desire. Oh, yes, I know you. Do you know who had the pleasure of gutting every single member of that shrine you called home? It was me."

Rage comes over her and she flies at the woman, no, scratch that, hag from the farthest reaches of hell! She just steps to the side and slammed her arm against Anya's stomach. She flies back and hit the wall, cracking it. She coughs and gets up, shaky. Before she can even blink, the red bitch is there again, slamming her head against the wall and beating her, beating her. She sticks her arm out and manages to surprise her. She quickly twists away and rolls to the window. She slams herself against it and falls. The bitch comes after her, but she's already to the edge of the woodlands. She enters the forest and hides behind a tree.

She can hear twigs snapping, and then all is silent. All she can hear is her pounding heart. "SURPRISE."

"Hyaaaah!" Anya screams as the woman's face pops up beside her. She stumbles back and flings her arms out, trying to shield herself. Instead, a bright light pulses out and hits the woman, making her fly back into the woodlands. She quickly gets up and sprints back to the house, confused. She has never done that before. Something cold latches onto her foot and she trips. It is an ice manacle. More ice comes out of the ground and catches her hands and other foot. She tries to get free, but they are solid.

"Well, little mouse; it looks like your end is here. Karr has no need for you, so I'm going to kill you now, you little nuisance." The woman steps forward with a large icicle in her hands. "Did you know that an icicle is the best way to kill someone? It leaves no evidence behind. And it melts. Isn't it perfect? Oh, and by the way, your death bringer, me, is called Shalara."

She raises the icicle, preparing to skewer the girl, when she screams. Shalara stumbles back. She can feel warm blood oozing from her ears. She claps her hands over her ears, holding her head from the sudden burst of pain lacing her skull. When the sensations pass, she looks up and her eyes widen. Most of the institute is destroyed, and the girl is nowhere to be found.

Three heads jerk up at the sound of her scream. Before they can comprehend what is happening, only knowing that Anya is in some kind of trouble, the walls crumble around them. Before, the three are separated. Asami is in the library, reading and looking for information on the Shadower, with no results whatsoever. Fei is in one of the many indoor gardens, looking for Anya still. Mikhail is boxing a dummy, venting. When the walls come down, they can see each other. The all look at one another, eyes wide.

Several hours of looking and finding nothing except scientists running around to collect their data, they stop to rest. When the Karr comes, he does nothing but make sure the operations continue. Apparently, he has an underground lab as well. Mikhail goes to talk to Karr and they start to have a shouting contest.

"What do you mean?!"

"Anya's life wasn't that important. There are other girls. Really, they aren't useful except for reproduction and pleasure."

Mikhail snarls, lunging at Karr. Karr merely stops him in midair and slams him into the ground. "Feelings will bring you nothing. I should have taken care of that girl a long time ago. M, the girl isn't worth it. And you should be glad that she's gone. Now, I can't use her against you. Not that I would need to, considering how weak you are."

Asami is frozen on the spot, thinking. So, Anya may have been right, but he has to go along with Karr. It is the safest route. He glances at Fei and exhales. He has to calm down and think. Fei is crying, not paying attention. "Karr is right. We need to think about restoring the institute. It is better for it to be underground, more coverage. We'll just have to do some repairs. Mikhail, Fei Long, quit your bitching and help. The sooner we finish this, the better."

Karr looks at him with glee. "Well, at least someone has a cool head here."

Fei Long looks up at him in astonishment and anger. Asami's heart gives a painful squeeze, but he shuts it down, keeping his expression neutral. Mikhail squirms and shouts, "Ryuichi, you bastard! How can you say that? Anya was as precious to you as to any of us!"

He looks coolly down at his crazed brother. "Ah, but that's the thing. She _was_ precious to me. Was. Past tense. She's gone now, so move on."

Mikhail opens his mouth, but it is Fei Long who speaks. "How could you! Ryu, I know you. You're not actually thinking that are, you? Anya, she was right! Ka—"

"Shut up!" Asami hastily interrupts. He needs to do it. He needs to push him away to keep him safe. "You've become quite annoying. We're over."

Fei's eyes widen in shock. "What? What are you saying? I love you! And you love me!"

Asami forced himself to laugh. "Love? Between brothers? Don't make me laugh, oh wait, you already did. I was just using you for your body, since we were lacking women. I never loved you."

"No! No, you did!"

"I didn't."

"Then what were all those chocolates Yoh gave me from you, and all the little trinkets and other gifts?"

"Oh, those. Yoh is my accomplice. Actually, I'm fucking him too."

Fei is shaking his head, tears freely falling from his eyes. Asami's heart twinges and he crushes it flat. "He can't be…"

"Oh, but he is. Isn't that right, Yoh?" One of the guards looks sharply up. For a moment, he and Asami share a look. Yoh nods his head. He owes it to him. A small lie couldn't make up for what Asami-sama did for him. "Yes, Asami-sama."

"No! You're lying! I know you are!"

"Then I'll prove it." Asami walks over to Yoh and crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss. For a second, all Yoh can do is freeze, eyes wide, but he quickly relaxes and plays along.

Fei Long has his hands over his mouth. He wipes his eyes roughly on his sleeve and runs off, unable to take anymore.

Karr is laughing in glee, clapping his hands. "Well! What a show! Ahahahahahahaa!"

~ASABA~

"Everyone know their part?"

Every head in the room nods or say the affirmative. "Good. Let's take a break and eat. Afterwards, we can go over the plan once more, or a few more, make any necessary changes and get ready. I have all we need, from weapons to cool gadgets to awesome rides."

Everyone in the room avows, in various stages of nervous and deadly calm.

**Well, that's all for now, my pretties! Hoped you like the recounting of "****_that"_**** incident. Now, I have to write Yoh's and Asami's meeting thing. *sighs* Come one brain, give me some good ideas! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 10

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Only my OC's and my twisted mind belongs to me! *psychomaniac grin* Please review! I apologize for any mistakes.**

**It was a long battle between I and the dreaded writer's block, but I have finally toppled it and sprayed it with blockticide. It will stay down…at least until it mutates and I'll have to find stronger blockticide. Okay, this chapter is a little…horrific. Read until I give the warning. I apologize for the shortness. Enjoy!**

**Hmmm….should I name my chapters? Anyways, Asami and Yoh, here we go!**

~ASABA~

**Answer me this, my lovelies:**

**1.) In K Project, who would top, Shiro or Kuroh (I seriously cannot figure out who….or both?) **

**2.) I want to start formulating a new fanfic…but of what? I have so many half-formed ideas in my head…and they finish in my head before I can type them down. Come on, give me some spark, some ideas!**

**3.) Ok, this one I just thought of while I was staring at myself (not at myself…my mind was elsewhere) in the bathroom and yeah…What dies multiple times in a day and is never there as moon rises? Be creative now. **

**This is the story of Yoh.** **Warnings: later when it's actually relevant.**

She waits patiently as the Karr exhales more toxic smoke into the room. He sighs. "What is it, Chia?"

"The new batch is in today, sir."

"Oh, right. I'll go inspect them… and how are my golden eggs?"

"They're out with that Russian girl."

He just nods. After a moment of silence Chia speaks up hesitantly. "I know this is out of line, sir, but I believe she isn't a good thing for them. I think we need to get rid of her. The sooner the better."

"Oh? And why have you come to care so much? She's a passing fancy. A female counterpart. They're all just experimenting. I want to see them gangbang her. Heh."

She looks down, blushing. "I…have come to see them as my own children, you see…"

"Oh, and I suppose we are the married couple."

"N-no! Of course not sir! I would never be so presumptuous. I—"

"Hahahahaha. Oh, shut up. I was just teasing. I swear, this place needs a comic relief. Don't worry. I have Anyashtika covered. The eggs need to learn about how harsh this world can be. Right now, that girl is useful. When she becomes a liability, then we'll get rid of her!"

He gets up and goes to the old warehouse where the new meats stay before they are processed. As he nears the warehouse, he can already hear the whimpering and crying. He licks his lips. Oh, the taste of misery and fear!

Shivering in threadbare clothes on the floor are half a dozen boys and girls, all under the age of ten. A pale, almost bluish-skinned, woman steps out from the shadows, her red hair glinting in the moonlight. "Took you long enough…"

He glances at her balefully and keeps smoking. Chia looks over the children and readies her clipboard.

**(warning: okay, you kind of need to read this for the story, but be warned, there is torture, and um, kids die, just a warning)**

"Alright, you brats. Get up and line up. They jump in fear and scramble to get in position. Shalara kicks the slow ones around. "Okay, strip." They freeze. "Well? STRIP. Unless you want to end up as skinned dinner!" They all scramble to take what little clothes they have on off. Once they are all nude, she looks them over and pulls three boys and a girl out of the line. She wrinkles her nose and looks at them disdainfully. "These are in no condition to be tested. They're too weak. What do you want me to do with them?"

Karr looks at them and points to a thin Japanese boy. "I want that one. The others, do as you please. Chia, go ahead and process the others."

Chia gestures at the remaining children and ushers them out to the facilities. He turns to the three kids and shudders in excitement. Shalara grins and takes the girl, ripping her to shreds, drawing out her scream. The two boys start to cry. She grabs a boy, the younger of the two and starts to eat him. She stalks up to the other boy and throws him down on the floor. Karr glances at his Japanese boy. He is wide-eyed and obviously afraid, but his eyes are dry and he is completely silent. _Hmmm, this boy has spirit…but his body is weak. It will be nice to break him._ He looks back at the bloody scene at the sound of a whimper. Shalara has his tiny penis in her hand and she's squeezing it and stroking it to hardness. The boy is already panting, his eyes roll back as his hands scramble around for purchase. Then she squeezes extra hard and he yelps. She sits him up and starts pulling at his penis. She digs her nails in as he screams, trying to stop her. She laughs hysterically and hits him in the head, hard. As he is trying to concentrate, his head in his hands, she drags him onto his feet and breaks his arms. He is till screaming. She digs her fingers into his eye sockets and scoops the tearful balls out. She pops one into her mouth, chewing. She takes the other and squeezes it until it pops, like a grape. Then she takes a hold of his penis, which had gone soft from all the pain and slowly pulls. It starts to tear off and the boy's screams rise an octave. The boy beside me starts shaking uncontrollably, still silent and tearless.

_Well, it wouldn't do to have him broken now. _Karr takes him and they leave for his estate. He has him cleaned and fed. He waits a full week to make sure the boy is healthy enough. He learns that the boy is a mute. He just calls him boy, too lazy to pick out a proper name, considering he won't last very long.

**Okay, this is where the warnings come in. We've already established how Yoh came to the mansion (yes, the boy is Yoh). The rest of this chapter is pure torture. The only thing it establishes (besides how evil and crazy Karr is, oh, but you already know that, don't you pets?) is how much pain (or a part of it, I was bloodthirsty, but not enough to write a thousand or so more insights on just how much pain Yoh goes through) Yoh goes through (yeah, I know, redundant…).**

**Asami and Yoh meet in the next chapter, so you really won't be missing much. Warnings: torture, bestiality (? – okay well, I'm not really sure ****_that_**** was an actual animal, but for lack of a better word), pain pain pain…and more pain. Oh, and toys.**

**So, if you do go on, don't blame me because I gave plenty of warnings. Anyways, enjoy~**

"AAHHHH!" The boy claws at the table, desperate for purchase. Karr smirks as he grounds the spiked dildo deeper. At first, it was annoying that the boy did not scream under his ministrations, but that was soon remedied. Sure, the boy still cannot speak, but his screams are delicious. Just the perfect pitch. He twists the dildo and pulls it out, eliciting a strangled cry from the boy. He sets it down, watching the strings of lube and blood dripping all over the dildo and down the boy's legs. He sags, gasping for breath.

"Mmm, not over yet pet." He grabs the boy by the hair and drags him to the carpeted floor. He proceeds to tie his hands together. "Lift yourself up by your legs and elbows. Yes, like a little table. Now, hold your position, but spread your legs." He leaves and lightly taps a panel on the wall. A section of the wall flips, revealing an array of BDSM toys. He picks out a few and walks back to his boy. He takes a bunch of slim, cone-shaped sticks that are connected by flat, metal wires. He grins at the boy. He cringes, eyes going wide. His face is already moist with shed tears. Lips trembling. The Cheshire grin appears. The boy breaks into a cold sweat and shivers.

Karr stares at a rod a moment and swiftly raises his arm and stabs it through the boy's left leg, making sure to miss any major arteries, ligaments, and nerves. He screams, shaking all over. Karr does the same with his right leg and two arms. He snaps a finger against the wires, instantly making them rigid and stabilizing the shaking boy. By now, he is whimpering, delirious with pain. Blood oozes from his wounds.

Karr examines his work, making sure there will be no permanent damage before moving on. He grabs a metallic catheter and shoves it smoothly done the boy's soft penis. "GAAAHHHH!" He jerks and screams again as the cones twist in his legs and arms.

Karr tsks. "You shouldn't move around too much; you might rip something and I refuse to waste precious operations on you" he says bored as he grabs another item. He swallows as he hears items being moved around. He feels a clamp stretch him. Karr grabs a bag and takes out a wad of sticky, sweet-smelling substance. He stuffs it into him and grabs a vibrator, stuffing it in. The boys gasps, feeling full. The sticky wad pushes against his prostrate and his sagging cock jerks up. A low moan leaks from him.

Karr attaches electric clips to the flat wire. He turns on the device with an audible click. The boy cringes, but nothing happens. He peers up at Karr, confused. He chuckles. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Do you know what that was I put in you? That was a little concoction of mine. It's honey, caramel, paprika, fudge, and lemon juice. Do you know that little cat you feed with scraps when you think no one was looking? Well, I've decided to present it to you, as gift for being such an obedient little boy." His eyes widen in hope. "Oh, but, of course it had to go through a few shots and a check-up." A loud screeching sounds through the facility. "Oh, well, there's the little kitten." Karr grabs a squirt bottle and shakes it. "This is the same substance I put in you, but in liquid form." He lathers the sticky substance all over the boy, making sure to pay special attention to his more sensitive regions.

"Well dear boy, it has been fun. And as much as I would like to prolong our fun, It will be so much more intriguing to see you scream and get ripped apart by what you adored so much!" With that, the man in scarlet disappears from his sight, from the room. He is alone. Karr makes sure to record the whole sweet thing on a special card…for later entertainment. But for now, he has things to attend too.

After what seems like an eternity stuck in the same position, the boy hears a noise. A low growling sounds from beyond his sight, but within the room. Then, a large looming _thing_ appears between his legs. What was it? No…it couldn't be! His…kitten! His eyes widen in shock and sorrow. Why? Such an innocent creature. The thing is twice as long as he is and bunched up with abnormal, bulging muscles. The only kitten-like thing left on it is a pair of pointed, triangular ears and a long fluffy tail. The rest is a scaly, cold, reptilian body. It sniffs him and starts licking him with a long, rough tongue. The tongue is wet, and suddenly, electric shocks spread through his body. It hurts! It has to be that weird device…

"Ahhh!" It is too rough! It is scraping his skin off! The clawed paws grabs onto his abdomen, piecing through his stomach.

"Hyaa—" His choked scream is cut off by a long slimy organ being plunged down his throat. It reaches pass his esophagus, blocking his breathing. He forces himself to calm down. There! Small pockets of air. Something covers his whole head. Something really wet and hot and smelly. It smells like piss and something sour. It is getting hard to breathe again. Then, something large and powerful plunges into his ass, reaching to the sticky wad. He can't even make a sound to release some of the pain.

Suddenly, whatever is in his ass starts sucking on the wad. Pleasure shoots through his body. "Mhhghmm…" But then, the wad disappears and something sharp—are those teeth!?—into his prostrate and he is writhing, trying to find an escape from the searing pain.

He can feel more of his life's blood seeping away. The thing starts thrusting in and out. His eyes had long since run out of tears. He is still writhing and shaking. Soon at least…soon it will all end…ah…the blessed darkness…yes, sweet nothingness…


	17. Chapter 11

**As always, ViewFinder belongs to Yamane-sensei. Only my OC's and my twisted mind belongs to me! *psychomaniac grin* Please review! I apologize for any mistakes.**

**I'm back! Summer break! Woohoo! I apologize for no updates, for the hiatus but with real life looming over me and the fact that I just couldn't find inspiration…well. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish my baby this summer. **

**I apologize for any biblical references that I get wrong, please correct me, but do not be rude about it. Which do you like better, Asaba or Asahito?**

**And so, the show must go on!**

~ASABA~

_Hmmm. Is this how heaven feels like? Just floating through nothing? Just blankness? _He let out a breath of air._ Wait, air? Breathing?_

He tries to move and suddenly, he feels sharp pain all over his body, everywhere. He gasps and his eyes try to open to see what is happening, but he can't. Something is somehow biding them shut. They hurt when he tries to move them as well. What is wrong with him?

He stops struggling when he hears soft steps, almost silent, heading towards him. A touch to his head has him jerking, trying to get away.

A deep baritone voice cuts through him, making him stop. "Stop, you will only injure yourself farther."

He tries to speak, so many questions flitting through his head, but only a gurgle comes out. He exhales in frustration. A soft hand pats his head. "Don't worry. I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability. For now, rest, remember, recover. Your name is Yoh. Think about that."

The warm hand stays on him until he loses consciousness.

It is several weeks before the bandages can come off. When they do, Yoh notices several changes in his body. He feels stronger than he ever has in his life and his senses are keener. He can talk as well, not that he is not able to before, but his throat does not feel as constricted. Water also reacts to him. At first he is scared, but now, he uses it to pass the time.

Finally, after weeks of trying to remember, he gives up and admits the fact to Asami, his apparent rescuer. All he can remember is pain. Nothing of his past. Just basic behaviors and things he's learned, but never a personal memory. He is ready for answers.

He steps into Asami's study. Suoh and Kirishima, as always, are near him. At first he thinks that the three are close friends, but it seems more like a master-subordinate relationship, but they are close.

Asami looks at him for a moment and sighs, putting the book he is reading down. "I found you, mutilated when I was…looking around. I thought you were dead and the whole office was destroyed. I was a bit frustrated that I could not find answers. Then, you twitched, or showed some kind of life, so I tried my best to have you revived. And here we are. Yoh, I can give you back to the life you once knew. You can escape this hell and think of it as just a far off nightmare. Would you want that?"

His eyes are wide. Get out of this place of nightmares? He looks at Asami, the perfect man, his rescuer, and who feels like a brother, if not a father, for the few short weeks he's known him. There is a bit of desolation in him, this golden-eyed man. Like knowing the end is near and knowing nothing neither he nor anyone can do can stop it. It is the strength that exuded from Asami that truly caught his eye. A certain hope he never thought existed. Yoh truly wants out, but he cannot leave this man, not until he is sure that he will not succumb to the madness of this place. He wants to preserve that hope. "No, I want to stay," he croaks out, weakly.

Asami tilts his head, an eyebrow raised. "But, can I trust you, Yoh? Will I be able to give you my confidence? Will you never, under any circumstance, betray me? Will you obey everything I say, even if it is your own death?"

Yoh gulps. His immediate answer is yes, but he knows he needs to think it over carefully. It feels as though he is contracting the devil. He closes his eyes for a moment and breathes in, then out. When he opens them again, there is no waver in them, his words are firm and strong. "Yes, Asami…sama."

Asami smirks, "Yes, you will address me as that from now on. Until we depart our contract. And your training begins tomorrow. Tonight, your questions."

Ah, so he is contracting the devil himself, but it isn't so bad. He once read somewhere that Satan used to be called Lucifer, the Morning Star and was the greatest of all the angels, until he fell. He wonders if he too will fall with the devil as many angels did then.

~ASABA~

For the next several years he serves under Asami. His job is much hacking into the red devil's grams and snooping around the institute. Always, they are trying to find a clue on the creepy man. He is also sent around as a messenger between Asami and one of his brothers. This, he did not understand at first, to be in love and in a sexual relationship with one's own sibling? He was a bit jealous at first, of whom though, he did not know. He starts wondering if he has an Asami-complex, but then he sometimes feels a heated curling of negative emotions in his chest against Asami, then against Fei Long, the beautiful brother. He did not know who he loved more, if this feeling can even be called love.

The first time he met the brother was embarrassing. He totally froze. He thought the man was a woman. He blushed and stuttered the whole time, and then the beautiful man _giggled_ at him. What man does that?

As for the others he knows Asami loves are a blonde man who is a cocky asshole and a sassy woman who, despite her teasing, he actually likes. He did not see much of the three of them though, except for Fei, who he is told to deliver silly things to, such as flowers and chocolates and fluffy animals.

Over time, one man weighed more in his heart than the other. Asami always told him to follow his heart, but he could not this time. Fei-sama may have claimed his heart, but Asami owns everything else, his soul, body, loyalty, trust, his life. So, he forged on, through all their love, through his pain, and even through the three brothers' pain and falling out when Anya disappeared, and Fei Long and Asami's break-up.

He thinks he will never see that beautiful face again, but then, Asami gave him a mission to rip out the heart of the man he loves. If it isn't enough to be kissed by Asami (he would have enjoyed it if it were not for the shattered look on Fei Long's tear-streaked face) and declared his secret lover, he must also wriggle his way into the beautiful dragon's heart and fill it with hate and distrust for him, for Asami. At first, he hates Asami for what he is forced to do to Fei, but as their missions to uncover the truth about Anya's disappearance and the scarlet bastard became more and more dangerous and shocking, he comes to understand just why his golden-eyed fallen angel fell from grace and pushed anyone who came near him away.

**Sorry if it isn't very detailed, but this story is focused on Asami and Aki, and I don't want to stray too far lest I lose myself. And for the shortness.**


	18. Hiatus?

So sorry about updating one chapter and then posting this. I'm sorry peeps, but I can't find inspiration to continue LH right now (I WILL finish it; just not now?) There hasn't been a lot of new Finder stories nor updates on stories I've been following, so I haven't gotten any sparks for my kindle of LH. Right now, I'm mostly sunk in the Durarara! fandom and am actually thinking of starting a story with them since there's so many fanfics I haven't read yet and plenty of kindling to feed a Durarara! fire if I so chose. So, If something doesn't spark up soon in my brain, then I might have to put Love and Hate on hiatus. Sorry! /n\\


End file.
